Ever After Elementary (Season 1&2)
by VickyT36
Summary: AU: This story will tell about the third generation of fairy-tales, aka the kids' of the Ever After High Students.
1. Meet the Kids

**Chapter 1: Meet the Kids**

It had been a few years since the students of Ever After High graduated, and all were happy with their lives. Since it wasn't necessary for them to follow their stories, some of the students choose their own path, and decided to do what they wanted.

For Apple White, she was elected queen of Ever After and she along with her husband Daring Charming rule the fairest rulers of them all.

Raven Queen knowing she didn't want to be evil, decided to go to medical school, and became a doctor, Dexter Charming went against his destiny by marrying Raven, and becoming his brother and sister-in-law's royal adviser.

Alister Wonderland and Bunny Blanc followed their destinies of becoming the next Alice and White Rabbit, however when they were done, they married, and Bunny became a nurse, while Alistair opened his own bookstore.

Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntstman were already married, so instead of becoming the next Cinderella and Huntsman, Ashlynn still owned her shoe store, while Hunter became a vet.

Sparrow Hood followed his passion for music, and became a musician, and on the side, he gave guitar lessons. He married Poppy O'Hair, and she became a hair dresser.

Humphrey Dumpty became a web site designer, and his wife Blondie Lockes after being Goldilocks became a reporter, for Ever After News. Hopper Croakington decided to skip being the Frog Prince and became the owner of the pet shop.

He married Ginger Breadhouse, who decided not to be a witch, and became a baker. Cedar Wood become an artist and an art teacher.

Briar decided that she didn't want to sleep for 100 years, and became a florist instead. Duchess decided she wanted a happily ever after, and became a ballet teacher.

Holly became the next Rapunzel, and when she was done, decided to start her own line of hair products. Maddie decided to become the next Mad Hatter, and when the story was over, took over her father's tea shop.

Cerise knew she couldn't be the next Little Red Riding Hood, so instead she decided to be a motivational speaker, speaking to people at conventions and school assemblies.

Cupid became a marriage counselor, helping people remember why they got married. Kitty after being the Chesire Cat, became a police officer. And Lizzie after being the Queen of Hearts became the CEO of her own magazine company.

They all kept in touch, and were still friends, even though they all had different lives, they all had one thing in common. They all had kids around the same age, which was 7 and 8

Apple and Daring had a daughter named Maria, she was fair skinned, had her parents blonde hair which she wore in a ponytail, and her father's shade of blue eyes. She wore a red dress, white jacket, white stockings, and black shoes, and in her hair she wore a small tiara, (considering she was a princess).

Though she was a princess, she wasn't afraid to get down and dirty and have adventures. Raven and Dexter had a daughter named Rain, she had her mom's skin tone, and her father's brown hair, she wore her mom's hairstyle, brown eyes, and wore glasses like her dad.

She wore a silver, purple, and purple bracelet, which her mom gave her to her to help her control her magic, which she had inherited from her mother, she also wore a dark blue dress, black jacket, and brown sandals.

She was a sweet girl, who tried to control her magic. Alister and Bunny had a daughter named Winter Wonderland. She had pale skin, white hair in pigtails held together by two snowflake hair ties, and her mom's sea green eyes.

She wore a white and sky blue t-shirt, baby blue jacket, dark blue pants, and Ugg boots. She was a very bubbly girl, and was always smiling. Ashlynn and Hunter had a son named Jake, he was fair skinned, had orange hair, and his dad's brown eyes.

He wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. He was a really nice boy, with a love for nature. Sparrow and Poppy had two kids, their oldest was a boy named Griffin and the youngest was a girl named Fern.

Griffin was a mini version of his father, with his orange hair and brown eyes, while Fern looked like her had her mother's sea green eyes, and brown and purple hair. Except Fern wore her hair in two pigtails that were 3 feet longer than her own height.

Griffin wore a black and green camouflage shirt, brown jeans, and black sneakers, while Fern wore pink t-shirt, black skirt, and gold shoes. Griffin liked music like his dad, while Fern liked doing and styling hair like her mom. Both were nice, but like all siblings they fight a lot.

Humphrey and Blondie had a son named Owen, and he looked a lot like his dad, but had his mom's blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with blue overalls, and white shoes.

Hopper and Ginger had a daughter together, named Spice. She had her mom's skin tone and pink hair, which she wore in two braids, and her dad's green eyes. She wore a gold dress, burgundy jacket, and pink shoes.

She was a really sweet girl, and shared her mother's love of baking. Cedar had fraternal twins, named Sequoia and Ash. The two looked a lot like their mother, with her dark skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

Sequoia wore a purple t-shirt, blue skirt, and brown shoes. Ash wore a green t-shirt, black shorts, and brown shoes. Sequoia took after her mother, with her artistic abilities, and so did Ash.

The two were similar, except Sequoia was a little more bolder than her brother. Briar had a daughter she named Primrose, but everyone called her Rose for short. She was the spitting image of her mother, except her hair was more reddish.

She wore a dress like Briar wore in high school, except it had green, silver, and red in it, and wore low red heels. She's a very caring, loving, girl, and shared her mom's love of flowers.

Duchess had a son named Deven. He looked like his mother with her skin tone, black and white hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black high tops, and had inherited his mom's swan powers.

He's a nice guy, but he was also shy and that gave everyone the impression that he was cold and cruel. Holly had a son named William, who had his mom's skin tone, brown hair, and gray eyes.

He wore a gray long sleeved shirt, green pants, and black shoes. He was always acting silly. Maddie had a daughter named Maisie. She looked exactly like her mom, except her hair was brown and sea green.

She wore a sea green shirt, pink skirt, and yellow shoes. She was just as mad as her mother was. Cerise had a daughter, which she named Luna. Luna looked like her mom, except instead of a silver streak in her hair, Luna's was scarlet.

She wore a black long sleeved shirt, a red jumper over it, red shoes, and a red hood like her mom, and like her mom she had wolf ears, and showed wolf traits, but she was proud of it.

She was an outgoing girl with a funny bone. Cupid had a son named Gabriel, who had his mom's skin tone, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt, and khaki pants, and brown shoes.

He was a really sweet and nice boy. Kitty also had a son, and named him Kit. He had his mother's skin tone, hair, and eye color. He wore a black and white striped shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

He was a good boy, but could be very mischievous. Lastly, Lizzie had a son named Cameron. He looked like his mom with his skin tone, hair and eye color. He wore a black shirt with red sleeves, red pants, and gold shoes.

He was a nice kid, but he could lose his temper sometimes. All these kids were like their parents in many ways, and they would be having adventures when they went to school.

**Well, that's chapter 1, plz review and comment, no flames plz**


	2. First Day of School

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

It was August 20th in Ever After, and it was also the first day of school for everyone who was a student. The third generation of fairy-tales were going to Ever After Elementary for their first day of 2nd grade.

All of the kids' parents dropped them off, and while they waited until it was time to go in, played in the playground. Maria was just swinging on the swings, when she saw her cousin Rain come onto the playground.

"Hey, Rain, over here." she said, waving her over. Rain went over to her cousin, and sat in the swing next to her. "Hi, Maria, you ready for school?" asked Rain. "You bet, it's gonna be so much fun. How about you?" said Maria.

"I don't know, I'm a little nervous." said Rain, adjusting her glasses. "Don't worry, it'll be fun." assured Maria. Meanwhile on the jungle gym, Winter was playing with Maisie and Cameron.

"This year's going to be so much fun." she said. "You know it, it'll be as fun as dragons having tea." said Maisie. "I wonder where Kit is, he should've been here by now." said Cameron.

Suddenly Cameron felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders from behind. "AHH!" he yelled, and quickly turned around. He heard giggling, and then a small set a teeth appeared.

"Hi, Kit." said Winter and Maisie. Kit appeared before them. "I got you, didn't Cam?" he asked. Cameron turned red. "That wasn't funny, Kit." he said angrily, he then kick the dirt and said, "Off with the dirt!"

"Careful, Cameron, you told your mom you'd control your temper." said Winter. Cameron's face suddenly turned back its regular color. "I am controlling it." he said.

Jake was in the bushes with Fern and Griffin, looking at the bugs hiding in them. "Aren't they great?" he asked. "The butterflies fairies are so pretty." said Fern. "They're girly stuff, what's really cool are the beetles." said Griffin.

"Girly or not, they're still neat." said Jake. Owen was under a tree reading a book, when Spice walked up to him. "Hey, Owen, look at the new cookbook my mom and dad gave me." she said.

Owen took the book and looked inside. "This looks like a great cookbook, Spice. You'll be cooking in no time." he said. Sequoia and Ash were just dropped off by their mom.

"Ready to start the year, Ash?" asked Sequoia. "I guess." said Ash. "Guess, come on Ash, you're only 2nd grade once, we gotta make the best of it." said Sequoia.

Rose was looking at the beautiful flowers in bloom in the school hedges, when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye, it was Deven. "Hi, Deven, what's up?" she asked.

But Deven just looked at her, and walked away. "Guess he's got first day jitters." said Rose, and went back to the flowers. Luna skipping along when she saw Gabriel. "Hey, Gabriel." she said.

"Oh, hey Luna nice day, huh?" he asked. "Yeah, I probably won't need this hood." said Luna, pulling it down. "Hey, you have wolf ears." said Gabriel. "Yep, I'm part wolf, and I'm proud of it." said Luna.

"Hey guys." said a voice. The two looked to see William coming. "Hey, William, ready for school?" asked Gabriel. "You bet." said William. Then the bell rang, and all the students went inside.

When the kids got to their classroom, there was no teacher, but then a small pink light came inside. Then a young woman with brown eyes and long white hair, wearing a blue dress appeared. "Hello boys and girls, come in and take your seats." she said.

All the kids sat in the desks that had their names on them, and waited for what the teacher was going to say next. "Good morning everyone, and welcome to the 2nd grade here at Ever After Elementary. I'm your teacher, Mrs. Godmother." she said.

"Are you the Fairy Godmother?" asked Maria. "Close, I'm her granddaughter. And anyway, I just know we'll have a great year together. First we'll introduce ourselves you the class, starting with the left side, tell us your name, and who your famous relatives were." said Mrs. Godmother.

Maria stood up first. "I'm Maria Charming, my grandmother is Snow White and my grandfather's Prince Charming. My mom's Apple White and my dad's Daring Charming." said Maria.

Rain stood up next. "I'm Rain Charming, my grandma's the Evil Queen, my mom's Raven, and my dad's Dexter Charming, and Maria and I are cousins." said Rain.

"My name's Winter Wonderland, my grandpa is the White Rabbit, my grandma is Alice, and my parents are Bunny Blanc and Alistair Wonderland." said Winter.

"I'm Jake Huntsman, my grandma is Cinderella, my grandpa's the Huntsman, and my parents are Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman." said Jake.

"My name's Griffin Hood, my grandparents are Maid Marion and Robin Hood, my other grandma's Rapunzel, and my parents are Sparrow Hood and Poppy O'Hair." said Griffin.

"And I'm his sister Fern Hood, we have the same family." said Fern. "I'm Owen Dumpty, my grandpa's Humpty Dumpty, my grandma's Goldilocks, and my mom and dad are Humphrey Dumpty and Blondie Lockes." said Owen.

"My name is Spice Croakington. My grandparents are the Frog Prince and the Witch, and my parents are Hopper Croakington and Ginger Breadhouse." said Spice.

"We're Sequoia and Ash Wood." said Sequoia. "Our mom's Cedar Wood, and our Grandpa is Pinocchio. "We're twins." the two said together.

"I'm Primrose Beauty, but everyone calls me Rose. My grandma's Sleeping Beauty and my mom's Briar Beauty." said Rose.

"My name is Deven Swan, my grandma is Odette, and my mom's Duchess Swan." said Deven. "I'm William O'Hair, my grandma's Rapunzel, and my mom's Holly O'Hair, I'm also Griffin and Fern's cousin." said William.

"I'm Maisie Hatter, my grandpa's the Mad Hatter, and my mom is Madeline "Maddie" Hatter." said Maisie. "My name's Luna Hood, no relation to the other Hoods. My grandparents were Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, and my mom's Cerise Hood." said Luna.

"I'm Gabriel Cupid, my grandfather is Eros, and my mom's C.A. Cupid." said Gabriel. "The name's Kit Chesire. My grandmother's the Chesire Cat, and my mom's Kitty Chesire" said Kit.

"And I'm Cameron Hearts, my grandma is the Queen of Hearts, and my mom's Lizzie Hearts." said Cameron. "It's wonderful to meet you all, and I'm sure we'll get along just fine." said Mrs. Godmother.

All day the kids had fun. They got a tour of the school, where they saw the castle-teria, auditorium, nurse's office, music room, the gym, and the library.

When they got back to the classroom, they learned their class schedule, then went to lunch, the castle-teria served them hot dogs and fries. When they got back they started an activity. "Okay, everyone, in order for me to get to know you, you'll work on this paper, so get to work." said Mrs. Godmother.

On the sheet the kids had to answer questions like what their favorite color, food were, what their hobbies are, and what word best described them.

By the time they finished, their parents had come to get them. "Hi, Mom." said Maria. "Hello, sweetie, how was school?" asked Apple. "It was fun." said Maria. "Dad." said Rain.

"Hey, Rain, did you have a good day?" asked Dexter. "I did, school's gonna be fun." answered Rain. "Hey there, Winter." said Bunny. "Hi, Mom, I had such a great day." said Winter.

"Well when you dad gets home you can tell us all about it." said Bunny. "Hey, Dad." said Griffin. "Hi, Dad." said Fern. "Hey, how was the first day?" asked Sparrow.

"Fun." said Griffin. "I agree with Griffin." said Fern. "There's a first." chuckled Sparrow. "Hey, Owen." said Humphrey. "Hi, Dad, today was great." said Owen. "Really, tell me about it." said Humphrey.

"Hey, Spice." said Ginger. "Hi, Mom." said Spice. "Did you have a nice day?" asked Ginger. "Yeah, I liked the surprise you packed me for lunch." said Spice. "I knew you'd like the honey bun." said Ginger.

"Mom." said Sequoia and Ash. "Hey, you two. Did you have fun today?" asked Cedar. "You bet." said Ash. "It was fun." added Sequoia. "Hey, there, Rose." said Briar. "Mom, my day was fantastic." said Rose.

"Hey, Deven did you have a nice day?" asked Duchess. "It was pretty good." said Deven. "Hey, Mom." said William. "Hey, how was school?" asked Holly. "Really great, I can't wait till the rest of the year." said William.

"Hey there Maisie." said Maddie. "Mom." said Maisie, the two then did the Wonderland handshake (the thing Maddie and her dad did in spring unsprung). "How was school?" asked Maddie.

"Wonderful." said Maisie. "Hi, Mom." said Luna. "Hey, have a nice day?" asked Cerise. "I did." answered Luna. "Gabriel, sweetie." said Cupid. "Hey, Mom, my day was incredible." said Gabriel.

"I'm so glad to hear that." said Cupid. "Hi, Mom." said Kit. "Hi, Kit, do you stay out of trouble today?" asked Kitty. "I tried." said Kit. "Cameron." said Lizzie. "Mom." said Cameron.

"Have fun?" she asked. "You bet." "Did you lose your temper today?" "Well...only once." said Cameron. From then on the kids couldn't wait till the rest of the year.

**Well that's the first story, plz review and comment, no flames, and if you have any suggestions 4 stories feel free 2 pm.**


	3. Maria's True Self

**Chapter 3: Maria's True Self  
**

Maria Charming may have been the princess of Ever After, but sometimes you wouldn't even think that she was a princess by the way she acted sometimes.

She would go out hiking in the woods, jump into leaf piles, jump into mud and water puddles, and would spend the day just getting dirty. This sometimes annoyed her parents.

One rainy afternoon when she got home from school, she jumped in all the mud puddles by the castle, and came in for a snack. "Maria." said Apple, sternly. "What's wrong, Mom?" asked Maria.

"Look at these muddy footprints all over the clean floor." said Apple. Maria saw that she had tracked mud into the castle. "How many times have I told you to wipe your feet before you come inside, a princess should do that."

"Sorry." said Maria. Another time is when she was playing outside, and when she was finished she came in, and ran into her father. "Hi, Dad." she said. "Hey, Maria, holy smoke, Maria Charming what happened to your clothes?" asked Daring.

Maria looked down and saw her dress was covered in grass stains, and that her stockings were torn a little. "I was out playing." said Maria. "Maria, we told you to play carefully we have court in a few minutes." said Daring.

"Sorry, Dad." said Maria. "Go up and get changed immediately." said Daring, and Maria did. Then one night, Maria couldn't sleep so she decided to go downstairs and get a drink.

While she was sneaking downstairs, she overheard her parents talking. "What are we going to do with her, Daring?" asked Apple. "I don't know, Apple, the girl sometimes just doesn't act the way a princess should." answered Daring.

"Sometimes I wish that girl could just be more a like a princess." said Apple. Hearing those words sort of hurt Maria, were her parents really that disappointed in her? Maybe she should start acting like a princess.

If it was the only way her parents would accept her, then she'd do it.

* * *

The next morning Apple and Daring were wondering what was taking Maria so long to get to breakfast. "Where is that girl, she's going to be late for school if she's not careful." said Apple.

"Good morning." said Maria. "Hey, sweetie..." said Daring. Apple and Daring were surprised to see how their daughter was dressed. She wore a puffy red and gold dress, white stockings, low high heeled black shoes.

Her hair was in a high ponytail, and on top of her head was her gold tiara, she wore gold earrings, and had a little make-up. "Maria, you look nice this morning." said Daring.

"Thank you, Father." said Maria, taking a seat at the table. As the family ate, the two saw that their daughter was eating very elegantly. When they were done, Apple had one of their drivers take Maria to school.

When she got to school, and went into the classroom, she shocked her classmates. "Maria?" asked Rain. "Hello, Rain." said Maria. "Is it school picture day?" asked Fern. "No, I just wanted to dress fancy today." explained Maria.

Suddenly a pale pink ball of light flew into the room, and in the front of the room appeared Mrs. Godmother. "Good morning, class." she said. "Good morning, Mrs. Godmother." everyone said.

"Nice to see you all, and, Maria you look nice today." "Thank you, Mrs. Godmother." said Maria, curtsying to her teacher. All day Mrs. Godmother and her friends noticed that Maria wasn't acting like herself.

At story time, she sat on a stack of pillows, at lunch she covered her lap with a napkin, and ate like she was at a dinner party, and at recess she just sat on the bench, and watched everyone play.

But Maria wasn't exactly happy, she missed playing with her friends, eating the way she wanted, and getting down and dirty. But she knew if she wanted her parents to accept her she had to keep it up.

Her behavior went on for the next few days, and Mrs. Godmother grew concerned, so she asked Maria to stay in during recess for a talk. So when all the kids went out for recess, Maria stayed behind.

"You wanted to talk to me, Mrs. Godmother?" she asked. "Yes, I've been a little concerned about you Maria. For the last few days you haven't been acting like yourself." said Mrs. Godmother.

"Well, I was just trying to act more like a princess." explained Maria. "But you're already a good princess, Maria." said Mrs. Godmother. "Yeah, but my parents didn't think so." said Maria.

"Your parents?" asked Mrs. Godmother. Maria nodded yes. "You can go on to recess now, Maria." said Mrs. Godmother. Maria left, and Mrs. Godmother went up to the office to make a phone call.

* * *

"Yes, really, well thank you for calling, we'll talk to her when she gets home." said Apple, on the phone, and she hung up. "Who was that?" asked Daring. "That was Mrs. Godmother, she called to tell us she's concerned with Maria's behavior recently." Apple explained.

"She hasn't been acting like herself lately." said Daring. "She suggested that we talk with her." said Apple. So the two decided to have a talk with Maria.

When Maria came home Apple and Daring sat her down in the living room. "Maria, your teacher called, she tells us you've been acting differently at school." said Apple.

"Kinda the same you've been acting at home." said Daring. "Well, I was just trying to act more like princess." explained Maria. "More like a princess, but you're already a very good one." said Apple.

"But not the kind of princess you guys want." said Maria. "What do you mean?" asked Daring. "I overheard you guys talking one night, you were saying how I should act more like a princess." said Maria.

Apple and Daring looked at each other with guilty faces. "Sweetie, you have to believe us we didn't mean that." said Apple. "But you guys said so, and I kept acting un-princess like." said Maria.

"Your mom and I were just blowing off some steam, we never meant for you to change. We love you just the way you are." said Daring. "You do?" asked Maria.

"Of course there are times when we want you to act more princess-like, but we love you the way you are, and we'd never want to change you." said Apple.

Maria smiled, and hugged her parents, and they hugged her back.

* * *

The next day at school, Maria came into the classroom dressed at her regular self. "Maria, you're back to your old self." said Rain. "Yeah, I decided that the best way I can be a good princess is to be myself." said Maria.

All days Maria acted who she truly was. At story time she sat like she wanted to, at recess she ran all over the playground, and didn't care if she fell, and at lunch ate like how she wanted to.

So Maria decided to both act like a princess and act like herself.

**That's chapter 3, plz review and comment, no flames plz, and if u have any suggestions 4 stories feel free 2 pm them**


	4. Luna's Woods Adventure

**Chapter 4: Luna's Woods Adventure**

One morning, Cerise was just finishing breakfast. "Luna, breakfast is ready." she called. Luna came running downstairs, and past the table. "Come on, Mom I have to get to school." said Luna.

"Whoa, sweetie, what's the rush?" asked Cerise. "My class is going on a nature hike through the Enchanted Forest today, so I can't be late." said Luna. "Okay, first of all, school doesn't start for another hour, and second you're not leaving without eating breakfast." said Cerise.

"Okay, Mom." said Luna, as she sat down at the table, and Cerise set a plate of bacon and toast and juice in front of her. After she ate, Cerise took Luna to school.

"Have a fun on your field trip, Luna." said Cerise. "I will, Mom, bye." said Luna, as she went inside the school. As soon as everyone was seated, a pink light came, and out of it came Mrs. Godmother.

"Good morning, class." she said. "Good morning, Mrs. Godmother." said the class. "Now I know you're all excited about our field trip, but before we go, let's make sure everyone's here, so no one gets left behind." said Mrs. Godmother.

She took out the attendance sheet, and read off the names. "Maria Charming." "Here." "Rain Charming." "Here." "Winter Wonderland." "Right here." "Jake Huntsman." "Here."

"Griffin and Fern Hood." "We're here." "Owen Dumpty." "Here." "Spice Croakington." "Here." "Sequoia and Ash Wood." "Here, and here." "Rose Beauty." "Here."

"Deven Swan." "Here." "William O'Hair." "Here." "Maisie Hatter." "Present." "Luna Hood." "Here." "Gabriel Cupid." "Here." "Kit Cherise." "Here." "Cameron Hearts." "Here."

"Well everyone's here, so let's head on out shall we." Said Mrs. Godmother. With their backpacks and lunch boxes, the kids went outside, and boarded the bus.

For the whole bus ride, Luna looked out the window. "You must be really excited about the trip, Luna." Said Cameron. "I am, I just love the Enchanted Forest." Said Luna.

When the bus got there all the students got off the bus and waited for Mrs. Godmother to give them further instructions. "Now kids before we start I'm gonna pair you up.

Maria and Cameron, Rain and Deven, Winter and Kit, Jake and Gabriel, Griffin and Luna, Fern and Maisie, Owen and William, Spice and Sequoia, and Ash and Rose." she said.

Once the kids got with their partners, Mrs. Godmother led them into the forest. The kept walking until they reached the picnic area in the center. After they put down their lunches, they met the rangers.

"Now everyone, I'm going to let you go explore now. But be sure to stay together, don't eat or touch anything you don't know, and have fun. And if you need help there are rangers walking around, and I'll be floating around, we'll meet back here at noon for lunch, now enjoy yourselves." said Mrs. Godmother, and she disappeared.

The students then went their separate ways into the forest. "This is fun, isn't it Griffin?" asked Luna. "Yeah, and it's better than sitting in the classroom all day." said Griffin.

They kept walked, and they saw little woodland creatures, and different kinds of plants. After a while it was time to head back, as the two headed back, Luna was so into seeing the scenery, she didn't notice a branch in front of her.

"Oww." she said, as she bumped into it. "You okay, Luna?" asked Griffin. "I'm fine." said Luna. But her eyes were closed, as she rubbed her forehead, so she accidentally went off the path.

After she opened them she didn't see her partner. "Griffin, how'd he get ahead of me so fast?" Luna asked herself, and kept walking. Griffin finally came to the picnic area, to see everyone else had already arrived.

"There you are, Griffin. Where's Luna?" asked Mrs. Godmother. Griffin turned around, and was surprised to see that Luna wasn't right behind him. "She was right behind me." answered Griffin.

"Oh dear, well she probably fell behind, we'll give her a few minutes to get here." she said. With Luna as she kept walking, she noticed she wasn't getting any closer to the picnic area.

"Must've taken a wrong turn, I'll just go that way. Or is it that way, or that way?" she asked herself. It was then she knew that she had gotten herself lost.

When Luna still hadn't come back, she asked the rangers to go out and look for her. "Mrs. Godmother, is Luna gonna be okay?" asked Maria. "I'm she'll be fine as soon as we find her. But until then everyone stays here. I don't want any more of you getting lost." said Mrs. Godmother.

Two hours passed, and the rangers still couldn't find Luna, that's when she told the bus driver to take the kids back to school, while she stayed behind. After the kids were gone, she called Cerise to tell her about what had happened.

Meanwhile, Luna was started to get a little scared. She was lost, alone, and hungry. "There must be someway I can get home." she said. Suddenly she smelled something.

"Are those blueberries?" she asked. Using her sensitive nose, she followed the smell to a blueberry bush, where she picked some off and ate them.

Back at the picnic area, Cerise has just arrived. "Any sign of her?" she asked Mrs. Godmother. "Sorry, Ms. Hood, not a sight." said Mrs. Godmother. Cerise started to worry, where could her beloved daughter be?

Luna kept walking around trying to see which way was the right way back. Suddenly, she heard something. It was someone faintly calling her name.

She started running towards it. "Luna Hood." called one of the rangers. Luna kept following the sound until it got louder. "Luna." called Cerise. Finally she saw the picnic area.

"Mom!" she cried. "Luna." said Cerise, running to her daughter. The two hugged each other, and Luna also hugged Mrs. Godmother too. After they got her checked out at the first aid station, Cerise took her home.

The next day at school, her friends were happy to see her. "Weren't you scared out there in the forest all by yourself?" asked Kit. "I was a little, but I was okay." answered Luna.

"How'd you find your way back?" asked Winter. "I just used my wolf intuition." said Luna proudly.

**That's chapter 4, plz review and comment, and if u have a request 4 a story, don't hesitate 2 pm me.**


	5. Mother's Day

**Chapter 5: Mother's Day (This chapter is in honor of Mother's Day)  
**

At school, the kids were on their way to their classroom, and while they walked they talked about Mother's Day. "What're you going to get your mom, Cameron?" asked Maisie.

"I'm gonna make her a heart shaped card. She loves hearts you know." said Cameron. "I'm going to surprise my mom with a Mother's Day tea party." said Maisie.

"You're getting your mom an apple pie?" William asked Maria. "Yeah, it's her favorite dessert, and I've saved up my allowance to buy one from the bakery." said Maria.

"I'm not sure what to get my mom yet." said Luna. "I'm sure you'll the right gift." said Maria. Inside they all sat down at their desks, and waited for Mrs. Godmother to come in.

A pink ball of light floated into the classroom, and to the front, and appeared Mrs. Godmother. "Good morning, everyone." she said. "Good morning, Mrs. Godmother." said the kids.

"Now as you all know Mother's Day is coming up, so for language arts, you're each going to write a poem about your mother." said Mrs. Godmother.

The kids got out their pencils and papers and started their assignments. When they finished they each read their poems out loud. Maria's poem was about how great her mom was as a queen and a mother.

Rain's was about how smart her was being a doctor and all. Winter wrote about how her mom was really kind and caring. Jake wrote about how his mom treated animals as good as she treated him.

Griffin and Fern's poem was about how cool their mom was and how great she was with hair. Owen's poem was about how his mom made sure everything around their house was just right.

Spice wrote about how her mom was a great cook and wonderful mom. Sequoia and Ash wrote about how their mom was a great artist, and taught them never to lie.

Rose's poem was about how her mom was as pretty and sweet as a flower. Deven wrote about how his mom was a terrific dancer. William wrote about how his mom's hair made her beautiful.

Maisie's poem was about her mom's madness. Luna wrote about how her mom was both brave and kind. Cupid's poem was bout how his mom could find the love in anything.

Kit wrote about his mom's bravery and sneakiness, and Cameron wrote a poem about his mom's leadership skills. "Wonderful poems, your mothers are lucky to have sweet kids like you." Said Mrs. Godmother.

At recess the kids came up with an idea. "Do you think she'll like it?" Asked Maisie. "Of course she will." Said Cameron. "Great, now that everyone's on board, let's get to work." Said Maria.

When they went back inside, they all put their surprise together. "We need more glitter, Sequoia." Said Rain. "Right." Said Sequoia, and she sprinkled on the glitter. "There all done." Said Cameron.

"Okay kids, time to go home." Said Mrs. Godmother. "Surprise!" Said the kids. They all held up a picture of all of them and Mrs. Godmother.

"Oh my, what's this?" Asked Mrs. Godmother. " A Mother's Day gift from all of us. We know you're not our actual mom, but at school you take care of us, like a mom." Explained Gabriel.

"Why thank you, I'll be sure to put this up on the wall." Said Mrs. Godmother, taking the picture. The kids got picked up, and went home. But William still didn't know what to get his mom for Mother's Day.

* * *

That Sunday the kids presented their moms with gifts. Cameron gave his mom a heart shaped card. "Happy Mother's Day, Mom." he said, giving her the card. "Oh, Cameron, what a lovely heart, thank you." said Lizzie, giving her son a hug.

For Kitty's present, Kit cleaned his room without doing any mischief. "Well Kit, I'm very proud of you, you cleaned up your room, and I didn't see a hint of mischief." said Kitty.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mama." said Kit, hugging his mother. Gabriel surprised his mom with a trip to a spa. "Gabriel this is a lovely present." said Cupid, as the two walked into the spa.

"I'm glad you like it, Mom, and look, they have a kids' room, so while you're relaxing, you don't have to worry about me." said Gabriel. "I see, well you go have fun, while Mommy gets her treatments." said Cupid.

And the two went their separate ways. Luna gave Cerise a basket, she bought with her own money. "Luna, what a beautiful basket." said Cerise. The basket was a woven wood, and was brown with red ribbons and bows.

"I knew you'd like it, Mom." said Luna. Maisie was just setting up the tea party, and when it was ready she called her mom. "Yes, Maisie, oh my what a lovely tea party." said Maddie.

"I set it up, so we could have a Mother's Day tea party." said Maisie. "What a lovely idea." said Maddie. The two sat down for tea, and Maddie was impressed at how her daughter had laid out the tea party.

She had put the cups, dishes, and treats in the right places. For Deven's present he presented his mom a little ballet he learned. "All right, Deven show me your dance." said Duchess, sitting down.

Deven had changed into his ballet clothes, and did the steps to the dance. He danced on his toes, twirled, and leaped into the air. And when he finished, he took a bow, and Duchess applauded.

"What a lovely dance, Deven. You're a fantastic dancer, just like me." said Duchess, and she gave her son a kiss. Rose surprised her mom by giving her a bouquet of red, pink, and brown paper roses.

"Rose, they're beautiful, and they won't wilt either. Thank you." said Briar. "Your welcome, Mom." said Rose. Sequoia and Ash painted a pictures of their mom and them.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom." they both said. "Why Sequoia, Ash, what lovely pictures." said Cedar. "I painted a picture of the time we went to the mall." said Sequoia.

"Mine's a picture of when I fell and chipped some wood off my knee, and how you fixed it." said Ash. "Those were both times I remember, thank you, you two." said Cedar, taking the pictures.

Spice with the help of her dad, made her mom pancakes for breakfast, and served them to her in bed. "Breakfast is bed, how sweet." said Ginger. "The pancakes were my idea." said Spice.

"I helped her make them." said Hopper. "They taste delicious." said Ginger, after taking a bite out of the pancakes. Owen surprised his mom, with a present of a blue blanket.

"Owen, what a nice present. And it's not to scratchy and not to itchy." said Blondie. "Is it just right?" asked Owen. "Yes, just right." said Blondie.

* * *

Fern and Griffin surprised their mom with a new hair styling kit. "Happy Mother's Day." they said. "Kids, how thoughtful." said Poppy, taking the present. She opened it, and smiled.

"Look at all this. New spray bottles, combs, scissors, perfect I needed a new hair kit." said Poppy, and she thanked the two by hugging them.

Jake gave his mom a new pair of shoes. "Here you go, Mom. Happy Mother's Day." said Jake, handing her the shoe box. "Thank you, Jake." said Ashlynn. She opened it, and inside was a pair of glass flats.

"How beautiful, I can work around the house in these." said Ashlynn. "You like 'em?" asked Jake. "I love them, and I love you." said Ashlynn, hugging Jake. Winter surprised her mom with a belt.

"Winter, I love this belt." said Bunny. It was a simple black belt, yet it looked good on her. "Happy Mother's Day." said Winter. And the two shared a hug and a kiss.

Rain gave her mom a new doctor's bag. "Rain what a great gift. And it's my favorite colors too." said Raven, as she held the purple, black, and silver bag. "I just saw it, and I thought of you, Mom." said Rain.

Maria surprised her mom with her apple pie. "Apple pie, my favorite." said Apple. "I bought from the bakery." said Maria. "Thank you, sweetie, I'll have it for dessert." said Apple.

* * *

All the kids had given their mothers great presents, except for William, he still didn't have a gift for his mom. While he was in his room, he saw something sticking out of his backpack.

It was the poem he wrote for his mom at school, and then he had an idea. He'd read his poem to her. "Mom, I have something for you." he said. "Really?" asked Holly.

"I wrote a poem for you." "Well, let's hear it." "Mom, there are lots of things I love about you. I love how you're nice, sweet, kind, and very loving. Your really pretty, and your hair is the thing that makes you the prettiest.

I love playing in it, and how you wrap me up in it, when I'm cold. It's warm, soft, and it always smells like milk and honey. You're a great mom, and I love you." read William.

"William, that was a beautiful poem." said Holly. "You really like it?" asked William. "I do, and I love you." said Holly, hugging William. "I love you to Mom. Happy Mother's Day." said William, hugging her back.

**That's chapter 5, plz review and comment, and be sure to give your moms a happy Mother's Day**


	6. The Shortcut

**Chapter 6: The Shortcut **

One evening, the Charming cousins, Maria and Rain were in the Enchanted Forest picking some berries. Maria's parents had invited Raven, Dexter, and Rain over to their castle for dinner.

They were going to have a mixed berry pie for dessert, but the chefs had run out of berries, so Maria and Rain offered to go pick some. They'd been out for about an hour, and had picked strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, and huckleberries.

"You think we got enough berries?" asked Maria. Rain adjusted her glasses, and looked at their baskets. "I think we do." said Rain. Suddenly Maria's spell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Maria. "Hey, sweetie, are you and Rain almost done getting the berries?" asked Apple, over the phone. "Yeah, Mom, we just finished." answered Maria.

"Well good, then head on home now, dinner will be ready in few minutes." said Apple. "Okay, mom we're leaving now." said Maria, and they hung up. "Mom says dinner will be ready soon." said Maria.

And with that, the two grabbed their baskets, and started heading home. "You know Rain, if we want to get back quicker, we should probably take the shortcut through the Dark Forest." said Maria.

"The Dark Forest?" asked Rain. "Yeah, Kit told us about during show and tell yesterday, remember?" explained Maria. "I know, but should we, there are things like goblins and trolls in there." said Rain.

"Don't be such a scary-cat, Rain. Come on." said Maria, and the two headed into the Dark Forest. As the two walked further into the woods, it got darker.

While they walked the wind blew through the trees, making them a little nervous. "You think we're going to run into anything?" asked Rain.

"We shouldn't, besides we know the signs when those kinds of creatures are near." said Maria. In school they learned how to recognize when a troll, goblin, or was coming.

For a troll they only lived under bridges, and you could tell if a goblin was coming if you heard the sound of footsteps behind you.

The two kept walking when they came to a creek with a bridge going across it. The two were going across it when they heard some laughing. "Rain, please tell me that was you." said Maria.

"I'm afraid it wasn't." said Rain. Suddenly a small green troll popped up on the bridge, causing the two to scream. "And who do you think you to are, crossing my bridge?" asked the troll.

"We don't want any trouble, Mr. Troll. We just want to get across the bridge." said Rain. "I'm not gonna let two little brats cross my bridge." said the troll.

"Hey, I happen to be the princess of Ever After, and my cousin and I aren't brats." said Maria. "Brats, princess, cousins, whatever you're not getting across this bridge." said the troll.

"What do we do?" whispered Rain. "Use you magic." answered Maria. "What, but I'm not good at it." said Rain. "Just do it." said Maria. Rain took a deep breath, and shot purple lightening out from her hands, at the troll.

The troll jumped out of the way, and the lightening left a hole in the bridge. "Oops." said Rain. "Never mind the oops, let's go." said Maria, and with that the girls jumped over the hole, and hurried away from the bridge.

* * *

"That was close." said Maria. "Yeah, let's keep going." said Rain. The two continued on, further into the forest, the two heard something behind them.

"Did you hear that?" asked Rain. "What'd it sound like?" asked Maria. "Footsteps." answered Rain. "I was afraid you'd say that." said Maria. The two walked a little faster, but they still heard the footsteps.

The steps started getting closer, and the girls ran and hid behind a tree. "You think we gave that goblin the slip?" asked Maria. "I hope so." said Rain.

Suddenly a group of goblins zoomed right past them. "Well, that's it for the goblins." said Maria, and the two kept walking, until they weren't sure where they were anymore.

"What do we do now?" asked Rain. "Don't worry, I'll call for help." said Maria, she pulled out her spell phone, but because of all the trees, she didn't get any reception.

"Great, we're lost, and we can't call for help." said Maria. Suddenly they heard a siren, and saw a police car pull up. The driver rolled down their window to reveal Kitty.

"Officer Chesire." they said. "Maia and Rain Charming, what are you two doing in here alone?" asked Kitty. "We were taking a shortcut." explained Maria.

"Then we got lost." finished Rain. "Well hop on in, I'll take you home." said Kitty. The girls smiled, and got into the back seat where they saw Kit. "Hey, Maria, Rain." he said.

"Hey, Kit." As Kitty drove, the girls were telling how his shortcut didn't work. "Sorry, guys I forgot it only works if you're a Chesire cat." said Kit.

Soon the car drove off to the castle. "Thanks for the ride, Officer Chesire." said Maria. "See at school, Kit." said Rain, and the two went inside. "See you later." said Kit.

"Bye, girls." said Kitty, and she drove off. "We're back." said Maria. "There you two are." said Apple. "What kept you?" asked Dexter. "We got a little lost going through the Dark Forest." explained Maria.

"Officer Chesire gave a ride back." said Rain. "Well, you both are home, and you have the berries, so we can get that pie started." said Apple, taking the baskets.

"You two run into any trolls or goblins along the way?" asked Daring. Maria and Rain looked at each other. "No, Dad." answered Maria. "Well, you two get your hands washed up, and we'll eat dinner." said Raven.

"Okay, Mom." said Rain, and the went over to the kitchen sink. They decided to keep the part about the trolls and goblins to themselves, because they'd thought it be fun to go back and snap pictures of those creatures.

**That's chapter 6, plz review and comment no flames plz **


	7. Deven's Secret

**Chapter 7: Deven's Secret  
**

One morning at Deven's house, he just came downstairs for breakfast. "Morning, Mom." he said, to Duchess. "Morning, my little swan, did you sleep well?" asked Duchess.

"Yeah." said Deven. She set a place of scrambled eggs, and a glass of juice in front of him, and Deven ate. At school, the other students were already there, and playing in the playground before school started.

Kit and Jake were playing on the jungle gym, when Jake saw Deven coming onto the playground. "Here comes Deven." he said. "Uh oh, we better scatter." said Kit, he turned invisible, and Jake got off the jungle gym, and hid behind the equipment.

Deven walked right passed them. Jake came out, and Kit re-appeared. "Whew, that was close." said Jake. Then while Rain and Maisie were playing jump rope, when Deven walked towards them.

The two stopped jumping, and acted like they were invisible until he left. Then while he walked, Owen fell in front of him. He looked up, and when he saw Deven looking down at him, he got really scared.

"Uh, Deven...hi, I was just..." Owen stuttered. Then the bell rang, and Owen quickly hurried inside. Deven sighed, he hated when that happened. Because Deven was quiet, shy, and tough-looking, the other kids thought he was mean and a bully.

The day went on as normal, and at the end of the day, the kids' parents came and picked them up. Deven was just leaving, when he heard someone say his name. He looked and saw Rose, with her mom.

"See you tomorrow." she said. Deven smiled a little, and waved bye to her, and then went on his way. He went into town, and to his mom's dance studio for his ballet lesson.

* * *

He came in, and saw his mom wearing her white tutu. "Hello, Deven, how was school?" she asked. "It was okay. At least I can be here doing what I love." said Deven. "That's nice, sweetie, now get changed so we can get started on time." said Duchess.

Deven changed into his ballet outfit, which was a white shirt, black tights, and black ballet shoes. Once he changed the other students arrived. "Good afternoon everyone, let's start with some stretches, and then on with today's lesson." said Duchess.

After stretching, the students did their steps, and learned new ones. When class was over Duchess made an announcement. "Listen up, everyone, this Saturday we'll be performing a recital featuring the steps we've been learning."

The students chattered excitedly. "It'll be held at the elementary school auditorium at 6:30, and you can invite whoever you want. That's it for today, and keep practicing those steps." finished Duchess.

All the students left with their parents, while Deven left with his mom. That night as the two ate, Duchess noticed that her son was quieter than usual. "Something wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

"It's nothing." said Deven. "Don't you lie to your mother, Deven." said Duchess. "It's the other kids at school, they're scared of me." Deven explained. "Scared of you, why on earth would they be scared of you?" Asked Duchess.

"They think I'm cold and cruel, because I don't talk." He said. " Sweetie..." Said Duchess. "I'm done, may I be excused?" Asked Deven. "(Sighs), yes Deven." Answered Duchess.

After Deven went to bed, Duchess thought about what to do about Deven. She knew he wanted friends, and that the kids would really like Deven if they got to know him.

* * *

The next day during school Deven kept thinking about the ballet. At recess, Deven stood in his usual spot by the building away from everyone, when he had an idea.

Maybe if he invited his class to the ballet, they'd see he wasn't scary and want to be friends with him. He was just about to go tell Mrs. Godmother to announce it to everyone, but then something else hit him, what if they'd tease him because he was a boy that did ballet.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see that Rose had come up to him. "Something wrong?" she asked. Deven jumped in surprise, but calmed down when he saw it was Rose.

"Oh, Rose, nothing's wrong." he said. "You sure?" asked Rose. "Well...say there's this kid, and he has a talent he wants to show everyone, but he's afraid if he shows everyone, people will make fun of him. What should he do?" said Deven.

"Well, if this kid really wants to show the others this talent, he should do it no matter what." said Rose, and she left. Deven thought about what Rose had said, and he decided to go on with his plan.

He told Mrs. Godmother to tell the others about the ballet, and asked her to keep his name out of it. Once everyone was back in the classroom, Mrs. Godmother made the announcement.

"Attention, everyone I have some news. We've been invited to attend a ballet recital this Saturday at school." she said. The class chattered, and Mrs. Godmother told them the time and the place.

Once school was over, Deven hoped his plan would end well.

* * *

When Saturday night came, Duchess was backstage with all the dancers making sure everyone was ready. She then noticed Deven peaking out from the curtains. "Something wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

"My class is out there." answered Deven. "Just dance your best, all right everyone, places." she said. Out in the audience, the kids were there with their parents, but they were wondering where Deven was.

"Everyone in the class was invited, I wonder why Deven didn't come." said Maria. "Please, Maria, a guy like Deven wouldn't be into ballet." said Cameron. The room went dark, and quiet, as Duchess came out from the curtain.

"Good evening, and thank you all for coming out. This will be a simple little recital, my dancers have been working hard on their steps, and they've been dying to show you all. So please sit back, relax, and enjoy." she said, and she stepped behind stage.

The dancers got into position, and when the curtains opened, the dancers were revealed to the audience. "Hey, isn't that Deven?" asked Kit. The music started, and the dancers did their steps.

As Deven danced, his class was surprised at how good of a dancer he was. When the recital was over, the dancers curtsied and bowed, and the curtain closed. "Wonderful dancing, everyone. I'm very proud of you." said Duchess.

During the ride home, Deven was once again quiet. "Something on your mind, Deven?" asked Duchess. "All my classmates were in the audience, and I'm wondering how they'll see me on Monday." he explained.

"You'll be fine, you did what you love." said Duchess.

* * *

On Monday, Deven showed up on the school playground. "Hey Deven, you were great Saturday night." called Jake. "Thanks." said Deven. "You're a good dancer." said Winter, as she walked by.

"Thanks, Winter." said Deven. At recess Kit, Fern, and Ash asked Deven to play four square with them. Deven smiled, he finally had friends, and he wasn't viewed as the cold person people thought he was.

**That's chapter 7, plz review and comment. Next chapter the Crumb Bullies**


	8. The Crumb Bullies

**Chapter 8: The Crumb Bullies**

It was a fun time in Ever After, it was the annual candy and goodies festival. Everyone was making treats for the festival, and everyone was looking forward to it, especially the kids.

They were all waiting for Mrs. Godmother to come in, and while they waited they talked about what their parents were making for the festival. "My mom's making heart-shaped jelly doughnuts." said Cameron.

"My mom's going to make my favorite, cat cookies." said Kit. "Mom's making powdered heart cakes." said Gabriel. "Well my mom's going to bake some huckleberry pies." said Cerise.

"My mom's going to make tea cakes." said Maisie. "My mom's going to make raspberry tarts." said William. "My mom's making fairy cakes." said Deven. "My mom's going to make a strawberry cupcakes." said Rose.

"Our mom's going to make cheesecakes." said Sequoia. "And we get to taste test." added Ash. "My parents are making homemade vanilla ice cream." said Owen.

"Our parents are cooking up sugar cookies." said Fern. "And some some homemade icing." said Griffin. "My mom and dad are baking muffins." said Jake. "My parents are making an ice cream cake." said Winter.

"My mom and dad are going to make brownies." said Rain. "My mom and dad are making apple stuff, apple pie, dumplings, turn-overs, and other stuff." said Maria. "What are your parents making Spice?" asked Cameron.

"They're making a little of everything, and this year I'm going to make a gingerbread house." answered Spice. "That sounds delicious, I love the candy and goodies festival." said Maria.

Then a ball of pink light came into the front of the classroom, and appeared Mrs. Godmother. "Good morning, children." she said. "Good morning, Mrs. Godmother." said the kids.

"Now I know we're all excited for the festival, I know I am, but it's not until Saturday, and we have work to do." said Mrs. Godmother. The kids understood, and stayed quiet while Mrs. Godmother got the lesson ready.

A while later it was time came for lunch and recess. "Enjoy your lunch and recess class, see you all in a couple of hours." said Mrs. Godmother, as the kids left the classroom. On the playground the kids had fun playing games, on the swings, slide, and jungle gym.

At lunch, they all sat together. To go with their lunch they each had a dessert, half got dessert from the school, the other half got dessert from home. The half who got dessert from school had jell-o, pudding, and rice krispie treats.

The ones who had desserts from home had either a cookie, a candy bar, or a small piece of cake. While they were eating, two shadows came over them. They looked up, and saw two 3rd graders.

The two were Horace and Gwendolyn Crumb, cousins once removed. Horace was the son of Helga Crumb, and grandson of Hansel. His cousin once removed Gwendolyn was the daughter of Gus Crumb, and granddaughter of Gretal.

Horace had pink hair, and wore a light pink short, green lederhosen, white socks and brown shoes. Gwendolyn had pink hair in a ponytail, wore a dark pink dress, light purple socks, and brown shoes.

"Those look like some tasty desserts you have there." said Gwendolyn. "I hope you don't mind us sampling them." said Horace, and with that the two took all the kids desserts.

"Hey, you can't just take our desserts." said Cameron. "Says who?" asked Horace. "I'm the princess of Ever After, and I say you give our desserts back." said Maria.

"You want your dessert back, princess, well here." said Gwendolyn, and with that she put a bowl of pudding on Maria's head, and pudding fell all over her hair, and the two left with their desserts.

"You okay, Maria?" asked Fern. "Fine, but my hair's all covered in pudding." said Maria. All the kids knew that Horace and Gwendolyn were nothing but bullies that only cared about eating sweets.

Back in the classroom, Mrs. Godmother helped Maria get all the pudding out of her hair. "There, that's all the pudding." said Mrs. Godmother. "Thank you, Mrs. Godmother." said Maria.

"Now how did you get pudding in your hair?" she asked. "It was the Crumbs." answered Maria. "Yeah, they stole our desserts, and then they poured a bowl of pudding over Maria's head." said Griffin.

"Well, Mr. Quasi will be hearing about this." said Mrs. Godmother.

After school, Spice was in dining section of her mom's bakery, working on her gingerbread house. She had gotten pretty far with her house, she had just finished putting all the sides up, all she needed was the candy.

"Mom, do we have any candy?" asked Spice, going into the kitchen. "I'm afraid, we just ran out." said Ginger. "But I need candy to decorate my gingerbread house." said Spice.

"Not to worry, we'll just head on down to the candy store, and get some." said Ginger. So Ginger grabbed her purse, and the two walked down the street to the candy store.

"Hello, and welcome to Crumbs' Candy." said a voice. Inside was Gus and Helga Crumb, the parents of Horace and Gwendolyn. "Hey guys, Spice get your candy, and we'll be on our way." said Ginger.

"Okay, Mom." said Spice. While Ginger talked with Helga and Gus, Spice got the candy. She got candy canes, gumdrops, m&amp;ms, gummy spearmints, peppermints, and pretzels.

She put them all in a bag, and was about to go back to her mom, when Horace and Gwendolyn got in her way. "Well, if it isn't Spice Croakington, the little candy witch." said Horace.

"I'm not a candy witch." said Spice. "Then you wouldn't mind us taking that bag of candy you have there." said Gwendolyn. "But I need this for my gingerbread house." said Spice.

"You can always get more." said Horace, about to take the bag. "Spice, it's time to go." called Ginger. "Well, my mom's calling me, I need to go." said Spice, hurrying away from the two.

On the walk home, Ginger noticed that Spice was quiet. "Everything okay?" she asked. "Yeah, everything's fine, Mom." said Spice.

The next day at school, Spice told her friends about what had happened. "Their mom and dad own Crumbs' Candy store?" asked Gabriel. "Yeah." said Spice. "If they can get all the candy and treats they want at home, why steal ours?" asked Luna.

"I think with bullies stuff they like it is better when they take it from others." explained Rain, adjusting her glasses. "Well what're we going to do?" asked Kit. "Maybe they'll get bored and move on to someone else." suggested Fern.

"But who knows how long that'll take." said Sequoia. "Something wrong kids?" asked Mrs. Godmother. "Spice had a run-in with the Crumbs yesterday." explained Ash.

"I just talked to Mr. Quasi, apparently those two will need some more warning." said Mrs. Godmother. "So what should we do?" asked Maria. "Well to deal with a bully, first you tell your parents, then your bully's parents." Mrs. Godmother explained.

So when each other kids got home they told their parents about the Crumb cousins, and what they did to Maria and Spice and all of them. Upset about hearing that their children were being bullied, they all went straight to Crumb's Candy store to have a word with Gus and Helga.

"Horace and Gwendolyn have been doing what?" asked Gus in disbelief. "They've been bullying our kids." said Dexter. "They threatened Spice yesterday when we here yesterday." said Ginger.

"They poured pudding all over Maria's head." said Apple. "And they stole all their desserts." said Hunter. "We can't tell you how sorry we are." said Helga. "I'm afraid, we're to blame." said Gus.

"You two?" asked Cerise. "Yes, seeing us gobble down candy, and watching us take it from anyone." admitted Helga. "You two did take and goggle down treats when we were younger." said Humphrey.

"Well, we're going to set this right. But we're going to need your kids' help." said Gus.

The morning of the festival, all the kids went to Crumbs' Candy store. "What do you think our parents told us to go here for?" asked Gabriel. "Beats me." said Jake.

They all went in, and saw Gus and Helga standing behind the counter. "Mr. and Ms. Crumb?" asked Rose. "There you kids are, we've been expecting you." said Helga.

"First we'd like to apologize for our son and daughter, and that they won't be bothering you all anymore." said Gus. "Thanks, but what're you going to do?" asked Owen.

"Well, we were going to teach them a lesson about eating too many treats, and we were hoping you would help us." explained Helga. "A chance to pull a trick on those two, I'm in." said William, and all the others agreed.

The two told the kids their plan, and the kids thought it was a good idea. At the festival the kids stood at their place, which was at a table full of pies, cakes, cookies, and candies.

"Do you see them?" asked Maisie. "There they are." said Deven. The two saw Horace and Gwendolyn coming, and admiring all the treats in sight. "Okay everyone, you know what to do." said Maria.

They all nodded, and when the two got close enough, they started their plan. "Gee guys, these treats sure look tasty." said Cameron. "Yeah, I can't decide what to eat first." said Rain.

"Well, I hope you guys won't mind if we taste test everything first." said Horace, as he and Gwendolyn pushed each of the kids out of the way. They started gobbling down the treats.

"We'll see how those two feel after getting everything their hearts desire." said Kit. After a while, the two had eaten all the treats, and their mouths covered in crumbs and frosting.

They both began to look green, and they felt a little sick. "Well what have we here?" asked Helga, as she and Gus walked up. "Mom, Uncle Gus, we were just..." said Horace.

"I thought those treats were for the other kids?" asked Gus. "They, pushed us out of the way, and ate all the goods." said Winter. "Really, well I think you two have learned your lesson about eating too many treats." said Gus.

"But Dad it wasn't our (gags), fault." said Gwendolyn. "Well it looks like you two have a bad case of a stomachache." said Helga. "We'll have to take you two home." said Gus.

"But what about the festival?" asked Horace. "They'll be one next year." said Helga. The two took Horace and Gwendolyn home, and the kids cheered. "We did it." said Gabriel.

"I never seen a face turn so green." said Jake. "Yeah, so bad they ate all the treats." said Fern. "Actually those treats were for them." said a voice. The kids turned, and saw their parents.

"These treats are for you." said Briar, leading them to another table full of goods. "Enjoy, just don't eat yourself sick." said Hopper. "We won't, Dad." said Spice.

So the kids helped themselves to all the tasty treats.

**That's chapter 8, plz review and comment, plz vote on the poll to determine the next chapter**


	9. Kit's Visible

**Chapter 9: Kit's Visible  
**

Kit Chesire loved his ability to be able to turn invisible. He used his ability to hide, play jokes, and be sneaky. However one day that all changed, one Sunday afternoon, Kit was going to scare his mother.

He went invisible, snuck up behind her, and went, "BOO!" "Wha, oh hello Kit." said Kitty. "What, how'd you know it was me?" asked Kit. "Because I can see you." answered Kitty.

Kit looked at himself, and saw that he wasn't invisible. "But I turned invisible." said Kit. "You did. Kit try to turn invisible for me." said Kitty. Kit tried, but wasn't able to, he grunted and tried harder, but still wasn't able to turn invisible, and when he tried his side hurt.

"Mom, I can't turn invisible anymore." said Kit. "Oh boy, I better take you to the doctor." said Kitty. She went to the phone, and called Raven, and asked her if she could take a look a Kit.

Of course, Raven said she'd be happy to, and would meet them at the clinic.

* * *

At the clinic the two waited for their turn, Kitty looked at her son, who she saw fiddling with his fingers, showing he was nervous. "It'll be okay, kitten." said Kitty. "Kit Chesire, Dr. Queen will see you now." said Bunny.

Kitty and Kit then went back to the examination room, and waited for the doctor. A while later, Raven came in. "Hello, Kitty, hello Kit." she said. "Hey, Raven." said Kitty. "Hi, Dr. Queen." said Kit.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" asked Raven. "I'm having trouble turning invisible, and when I try, my side hurts." Kit explained. "I see, can you try disappearing?" Kit tried, but he couldn't, and his side hurt again. "Interesting, have there been any other symptoms?"

"Well, a couple days ago he did have a fever, and he's been feeling a little tired lately." said Kitty. "Hmm, why don't we do a quick MRI?" suggested Raven. "An MRI?" asked Kitty.

"What's that?" asked Kit. "It's an x-ray, but instead of showing bones, it shows organs." explained Raven. So they went down the MRI lab, and Raven asked Kit to change into a hospital gown.

"I'll be right outside, kitten." said Kitty to Kit, and she sent Kit inside. Once he was inside he lied down on the patient table, and was sent into the machine. "Hmm, everything looks normal so far, ah ha, there it is." said Raven, as she saw the images.

"Is it what I think it is?" asked Kitty. "Yep, and it's just what I suspected." said Raven. They ended the MRI, and brought Kit back to the exam room. "So what's wrong with me?" asked Kit.

"Your inviso-organ is a swollen." answered Raven. "My what?" asked Kit. "Your inviso-organ. You see Kit, chesire cats have a special organ in them that allow them to turn invisible, and re-appear again. But sometimes, things can cause the inviso-organ to swell, and prevent a chesire cat from turning invisible or re-appearing." explained Raven.

"But why's mine swollen?" asked Kit. "I do believe it's just a small infection." said Raven. "Anything we need to do?" asked Kitty. "Well since he's already had a fever, his body just needs to fight off the last of the infection, so the best thing to do is try not to turn invisible, you don't want to strain your inviso-organ." said Raven.

"But for how long?" asked Kit. "About a week." answered Raven. "What, I'm not going to be able to turn invisible for an entire week?" asked Kit in disbelief. "Now Kit, it's only a week, it'll go by fast." assured Kitty.

"So next Sunday, come back so we can see if everything's okay." said Raven. "We will, bye." said Kitty, as she led Kit out. "Bye." said Kit.

* * *

The next day at school, Kitty wrote Mrs. Godmother a note explaining his situation. "I do hope you get better soon, Kit." said Mrs. Godmother, after she read the note.

"Thank you, Mrs. Godmother." said Kit, and he sat down in his seat. At recess he told his friends about his problem. "You can't turn invisible anymore?" asked Rain. "Yep." answered Kit.

"Sorry, Kit." said Griffin. "It's awful, how am I supposed to be a chesire cat, if I can't disappear?" asked Kit. "Well, Dr. Queen said it was only temporary." reasoned Winter.

"Yeah, but how am I going to do things until then, I can't play hide n seek, I can't play tricks, and I can't be sneaky." said Kit. "Sure you can Kit, we do that stuff all the time, and we can't turn invisible." said Deven.

"Yeah, but you guys are used to it, I'm not." said Kit. "Well then we can fix that." said Sequoia. "We can?" asked Ash. "You can?" asked Kit. "Sequoia's right, we'll teach you how to do all the things you like to do without your invisibility." said Maria.

"Really, thanks." said Kit. The kids then decided to play hide n seek. "You see Kit, the thing is to choose a really good hiding spot, somewhere where the seeker won't think to look for you." Jake explained to Kit.

"Then when you get there you be extra careful not to move and to be quiet. That way you won't give yourself away." explained Spice. So when the game started, Gabriel was the seeker. "9,10. Ready or not here I come." he said.

Kit hid in some bushes, and was careful not to move or make a sound. He waited there for a while, and soon he was found. "Found you Kit." said Gabriel. "Aww, I did awful, you found me." said Kit.

"Actually, you were the second to last one I found, I still need to find Spice." Gabriel explained. "Second to last, I guess I did do good." said Kit. "You did." encouraged Maisie.

* * *

So while Kit's inviso-organ healed, his friends taught him the key things to making jokes, and being sneaky, it just to be quick and quiet. That evening, while his mom was reading the newspaper, he quickly slid behind the couch, and onto the side.

Then he quietly made his way up to her, and went..."BOO!" Kitty yelped, and dropped her newspaper. "Gotcha, Mom." he said. "(Sighs), Kit you little mischief maker." said Kitty, as she went back to her newspaper.

As the week went on, Kit was having fun without his invisibility, but he still missed it slightly. Then when Sunday came, Kitty took him back to the doctor's.

"Hello, Kit, how're we doing?" asked Raven. "Fine." Kit answered. "Well, let's see." said Raven, she did a routine examination, everything was normal, then it was time for the big test.

"Okay, Kit, can you turn invisible?" she asked. Kit tried, and disappeared. "Good, now smile for me." Kit smiled, and a set of small teeth appeared. "Congratulations Kit, your invis-organ has healed well." said Raven.

Kit appeared, but still smiled. "I can finally turn invisible again." he said happily. When they left, Kitty told her son something. "Kit, I'm proud of you." "Why?" asked Kit.

"I know it was hard, going a week without your ability. But you got by without it." explained Kitty. "Well, my friends helped." said Kit.

**That's chapter 9, plz review and comment, next chapter, Spice's Burn**


	10. Spice's Burn

**Chapter 10: Spice's Burn  
**

One Saturday in Ginger's Bakery, Spice was helping her mom bake some pies. "Well, the pie crusts are done, we just need to finish cooking the fillings." said Ginger. They were making an apple, blueberry, and strawberry pie.

"I can't wait to get a taste of them." said Spice. "Remember Spice, just a small bite." said Ginger. "I know Mom." "Now would you mind giving the fillings a mix, while I check on dinner?" asked Ginger.

"Sure thing, Mom." said Spice. So she climbed up on a stool, to stir the pots. "And be careful, those pots are hot." warned Ginger, as she left the room. "I will, Mom." called Spice.

She started stirring the pots, but as reached to the back to stir a pot, her arm accidentally touched a pot. "OWW!" she cried in pain. Ginger came running in quickly.

"Spice, what's wrong?" she asked. "My arm touched a pot, and it hurts." explained Spice, as tears formed in her eyes. "Oh, sweetie, you got burned." said Ginger. She took her daughter over to the kitchen, and ran some cold water on the burn.

"How's that feel?" "(Sniffs), better." said Spice. Ginger put some special cream on the burn, and bandaged up her daughter's arm. "You have to be careful around hot things in the kitchen, Spice." said Ginger.

"I know, I was trying to be careful." Spice. "Well at least it was just a simple burn." said Ginger.

* * *

A while later, Hopper came home from the pet store. "Ginger, Spice, I'm home." he said. "Hi, Dad." Said Spice. "What happened to you, honey?" asked Hopper, noticing the bandage on Spice's arm.

"I got burned." answered Spice. "Hi, dear, Spice had a small incident with a hot pot." explained Ginger. "Poor dear, are you okay?" asked Hopper. "Yeah, I'm fine now." said Spice.

When Monday came, Spice went to school, with her arm still bandaged. "Hi guys." said Spice, as she walked onto the playground. "Hey, Spice, what happened to your arm?" asked Sequoia.

"I got burned by a pot." she explained. "Whoa, did it hurt?" asked Kit. "It did, but my mom ran some cold water on it, and put on some cream, and bandaged it up." Then the bell rang, and the kids went in.

When the kids were all in their seats, a pink ball of light floated in, and stopped in front of the classroom, and appeared Mrs. Godmother. "Good morning, class." she said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Godmother." said the kids. For class that day during the science, Mrs. Godmother taught the kids about heat, and how it can hurt you if you aren't careful.

Spice didn't really enjoy the lesson, because she hearing about hear, reminded her off the pain of getting burned. When the day ended, her mom picked her up. "Hey, sweetie, how was school?" asked Ginger.

"Okay." said Spice. "When we get home, I'm going to whip up some scones, want to help?" "Uh no, I have homework to do." said Spice. "Okay then, maybe another time." said Ginger.

At home Spice sat up in her room, finishing her homework. As she worked, she smelled the scones her mom was baking. She would've loved to go down there, and help bake them, but she was to afraid of getting burned again.

* * *

After a while, Spice's burn healed, but she still refused to help her mom bake. One day at school Rain brought in one of her mom's medical books for show-and-tell. "This is my mom's medical book on the skin." she said.

She showed the class, that the book showed the layers of skin, and the things that could happen to it. Sunburns, rashes, blisters, and bumps, and the thing Spice least wanted to hear about was burns.

Rain showed them a first degree burn, second degree, third degree, and the worst was fourth degree. When Spice saw the fourth degree burn picture, her heart jumped into her throat.

It showed a hand that was all black, and red, and yellow. At the end of the day, instead of taking her straight home, Ginger took Spice on a little detour. "Why are we going this way, Mom?" asked Spice.

"I thought we could take a little walk. Is something bothering you?" asked Ginger. "No." said Spice. "Are you sure, you haven't helped me bake or cook anything in days, and that's unlike you." said Ginger.

"I'm just not interested in baking or cooking anymore." Spice explained. "I don't believe that for minute. Sweetie, if something's bothering you, you can tell me." said Ginger.

"(Sighs), I'm scared to go back into the kitchen, what if I burn myself again, and it's worse." said Spice. "Spice, I know getting your first burn was a little scary, but you can't let that stop you from doing what you love. Besides, you see this little patch on my arm?" asked Ginger, pointing out a small black patch on her arm.

"Yes." said Spice. "I burned myself when I entered my first cooking contest. It hurt, but I won the contest, and I became a true cook. See you're not a cook until you get a burn or a cut. So that burn proves you're a cook." said Ginger.

Spice smiled, if that's a what a burn really meant, then she shouldn't let it stop her from doing what she loved. So that night, while still being careful, she helped her mom prepare some muffins for the bakery.

**That's chapter 10, plz review and comment, next story Owen's Glasses  
**


	11. Owen's Glasses

**Chapter 11: Owen's Glasses (A/N: There's a surprise at the bottom)  
**

One sunny day at Ever After Elementary, the kids were outside for gym class with Mr. Dee and Mr. Dum as their teachers. "All right kids..." started Mr. Dee. "...you'll be playing baseball today." finished Mr. Dum.

The kids cheered, they loved baseball. "Okay, how should we play?" asked Mr. Dee. "Boys vs. Girls." they all said. Once the teams were made, the girls were up to bat, while the boys played field.

Maisie was up to bat first, while Cameron was the pitcher. "You ready for this, Maisie?" he asked. "Let it rip." said Maisie. Cameron pitched, and Maisie hit it. The girls cheered as she ran to first base.

The boys tried to catch the ball, it was heading right for Owen, he put his hands up to catch it, but the ball hit him right on the forehead. "You okay, Owen?" asked Mr. Dum.

"I'm fine, I guess I just didn't see the ball coming." explained Owen, as she rubbed his forehead. Then the kids switched positions. When Owen was up to bat, he squinted his eyes, so he could see Maria.

"Ready, Owen?" she asked. "Ready." said Owen, as he held up the bat. Maria threw the ball, but every time she did, Owen missed. "Strike three, you're out." said Mr. Dee.

"Gee, Owen what's going on with you?" asked Griffin. "I don't know." said Owen. Back in the classroom, Mrs. Godmother had just passed out the reading books, and told the kids to read the story, and answer the questions.

While they did, Mrs. Godmother noticed that Owen seemed to be squinting, and putting his face close to the book. "Hmm, I wonder." she said. When class was over, she gave Owen a note to take home to show to his parents.

Once he was outside, he saw his dad. "Hi, Dad." he said. "Hey, buddy. How was school today?" asked Humphrey. "Fine, Mrs. Godmother gave me this note to show you and Mom." said Owen, handing his dad the paper.

"Thank you, son." said Humphrey, and the two went home. When Blondie came home, Humphrey showed her the note Owen brought home. "What does it say?" asked Owen.

"It says she's noticed you've been having trouble seeing lately." said Blondie. "Is this true son?" asked Humphrey. "Well, I have been squinting to see things better." said Owen.

"I think we should take you to see the optometrist." said Blondie. "What's an optometrist?" asked Owen. "It's a doctor for your eyes." explained Humphrey. "What'll he do?" asked Owen.

"He'll do some tests, and make sure you're seeing properly." said Blondie. "We'll make you an appointment for tomorrow." said Humphrey.

* * *

The next day after school, Blondie took Owen to the optometrist. While they waited in the waiting room, Owen looked around. He saw tables of magazines, a small section with walls of glasses and mirrors.

"Owen Dumpty, the doctor will see you now." said the receptionist. The two went back, and met with the doctor. "Hey, there, Owen, how goes it?" he asked. "Fine." said Owen.

"Hop on up in the chair." Owen did. "So, your dad tells me you've been having some trouble seeing." "Yes." said Owen. "Well let's check out those eyes. He put a sort of machine-like thing close to Owen's eyes.

"Can you read the top line of the chart?" asked the doctor. "A, R, P." said Owen. "Good, how about the second line?" "Uh, T, L, V, M." "Okay, third line?" "I can't see it, it's too blurry." said Owen.

The doctor then pressed some buttons on the machine. "Tell when it's clear." he said. Owen saw the chart in different visions, until one was crystal clear. "This one's clear." he said.

"Well, repeat the charts again." Owen did, and saw each letter clearly. "Well, you do need glasses, Owen." said the doctor. "Glasses?" he asked. "Well, let's go get some." said the doctor.

They went to the wall of glasses, and Owen looked at them, trying to decide which ones he wanted. He kept looking, until he found a pair he liked. They were a pair of blue trimmed glasses.

"I want these." he said. "Good choice, Owen." said the doctor. After putting the right prescription lenses in the glasses, Owen put them on. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Owen, they look great on you." said Blondie. "Remember Owen, be careful with them, and take them off when you go to bed." said the doctor. "I will, thanks." said Owen, and he and his mom left.

When they got home, Humphrey complimented Owen's glasses, and Blondie thought Owen looked just like his father.

* * *

At school, Owen slowly walked onto the playground, putting his head down so no one could see his glasses. "Hi, Owen." said Fern, walking up to him. "Oh, hi Fern." said Owen.

"Want to play on the swings?" she asked. "Uh, I don't know." said Owen. "Why won't you look up at me?" asked Fern. "Because the sun's in my eyes." Owen lied. Fern pulled his head up, and saw Owen's glasses.

"You got glasses." she said. "I know." said Owen. "I think they look great." said Fern. "Really?" asked Owen. "Yeah, now come on let's go swing before it's time to go in." said Fern.

So Owen and Fern swung, until the bell rang. As they went inside, the kids admired Owen's new glasses. Once they were all in, a ball of pink light floated in, and Mrs. Godmother appeared.

"Good morning, kids." she said. "Good morning, Mrs. Godmother." said the kids. "Owen, your new glasses are wonderful." she said, and she started class. During gym class, Owen played great in baseball.

"All right everyone listen up." said Mr. Dee. "This Friday you'll be playing a game against the third graders." said Mr. Dum. The kids grew excited at that. "You can invite your parents to come and watch." said Mr. Dee. "You may go now." said Mr. Dum.

As the kids walked back to the classroom, they ran into some 3rd graders in particular Horace and Gwendolyn. "Hey, squints, we heard you were playing against us in baseball Friday." said Horace.

"Yeah, and we'll beat your class." said Winter. "Yeah." agreed Owen. "What happened to you, four eyes, your eyes stop working?" asked Gwendolyn. "Four eyes?" asked Owen. "You'll never win against us." said Horace.

"You guys just be sure not to eat too many sweets before the game." said Cameron. The two didn't bother arguing anymore, and went on. But Owen couldn't get the teasing out of his mind.

He hated being teased, especially by older kids, so he thought of a plan, if he didn't wear his glasses, he wouldn't get teased. So the next day, he didn't wear his glasses. "Owen, what happened to your glasses?" asked Maria.

"I don't need them anymore." he answered. "You don't?" asked Jake. "Nope, went to the eye doctor, and he fixed them up. So now I can see without them." Owen explained.

But Owen found it hard to do his school work without his glasses. He couldn't read books, write properly, and baseball practice was a disaster, since he kept missing the ball, and getting hit in the face.

"Something must be done." said Spice. "Yeah, we need Owen to wear his glasses if we want to win the game on Friday." said Deven. "Hey, Rain why don't you talk to him?" suggested Maria.

"Me?" asked Rain. "Yeah, you wear glasses." said Kit. "Well, I guess so." said Rain, and she went over to him. "Hi, Owen." said Rain. "Oh, hey Rain." said Owen. "Why'd you stop wearing your glasses?" asked Rain.

"I told you, I don't need them anymore." said Owen. "I don't think so. You've been squinting and you can't see the baseball." said Rain. "Well..." said Owen. But Rain gave a pointed look, and Owen gave in.

"Fine, I didn't like how Horace and Gwendolyn were teasing me about wearing glasses, so I thought if I didn't wear them things would get better." Owen confessed.

"Owen, believe me, I know how it feels to be teased because you where glasses. But if I didn't wear them, I wouldn't be able to do the things I love to do." explained Rain.

"So you need to decide what do you want more? To stop being teased or do what you love? You decide." said Rain, and she walked off. That night Owen thought about what Rain had said.

He looked at his glasses on the nightstand, and he put them on, and everything was clear. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Friday afternoon, the kids gathered on the baseball field to play against the third graders. All their parents were in the stands to watch them. "Where's Owen?" asked Griffin.

"We can't play without him." said Winter. "Here I am." said Owen. His friends saw him coming towards him wearing his glasses. "All right teams, you know the rules." said Mr. Dee.

"Play fair and have fun." said Mr. Dum, and they both blew their whistles, and the game started. Finally it was the last inning, and Owen was up to bat. "You can do it, Owen." said Rain.

Owen pushed his glasses back into place, and got into position. "Try not to spin to fast, Four Eyes." said Horace, and he pitched. Owen saw the ball coming at him, and he swung the bat, which hit the ball.

He ran to home base as fast as he could, then to second, third, until he got back to home, the second graders had won the game. They all cheered, and then they all lifted Owen into the air.

"Hooray for Owen!" cheered Maisie. "He won the game for us!" shouted Cameron. Owen had never felt so happy, and it was all because of his glasses.

* * *

**Trailer**

Springtime is the best time in Ever After. The flowers are in bloom, the cute animals are abundant, the annual spring festival, and spring break.

The third generation of fairy tales, can't wait to have nothing but fun this spring break, with playing, staying up late, and eating junk food at the festival.

While spring break is fun, some things just come falling down. That's what happens when the kids fall down the Well of Wonder into Wonderland.

Lost in Wonderland, the kids have to find their way out, but with an evil wizard and his pet jabberwocky down there, getting out won't be easy.

But with the power of teamwork, friendship, and family, the kids will have the adventure of a lifetime.

**Ever After Elementary: The Story coming soon.**

**That's chapter 11, plz review and comment**


	12. Pet Day

**Chapter 12: Pet Day **

One Wednesday at school, Mrs. Godmother had been teaching the kids about different kinds of animals. "Now before we all leave, raise your hand if you have a pet." she said. Everyone in the class raised their hand.

"Wonderful, now I was thinking since we've been talking about animals all week, on Friday we'll be having a pet day, where you can bring your pets, and have pet show and tell." All the kids began chattering excitedly.

"Now, here are permission slips to bring your pets to school. Have your parents sign them, and bring back to me as soon as possible." said Mrs. Godmother, as she used her magic to float the papers to the kids.

Then the final bell rang, and the kids grabbed their backpacks, and left the classroom. "Have a nice evening." said Mrs. Godmother. "So you guys gonna bring your pets?" asked Maria. "You bet, pet day sounds fun." said Winter.

"I'd love to bring Blaze." said Griffin. "Well, all we have to do is get the permission slips signed, and Friday will be a great day." said Owen. So as soon as the kids got home, they got their parents to sign their permission slips.

Of course, their parents signed the slips, and on Thursday the kids got their pets ready for Pet Day. When Friday came the kids went to school, with their pets in cages, on leashes, and in their arms.

* * *

In the classroom, the kids were visiting their friends and meeting their pets. Then a ball of pink light came floating into the room, and Mrs. Godmother appeared.

"Good morning, class." she said. "Good morning, Mrs. Godmother." the kids said. "I'm very happy to see you all brought in your furry friends. Now I know you're all excited, so we'll get all our work out of the way, then we'll have a pet show and tell." said Mrs. Godmother.

So the kids got all their work done, and the pet show and tell came. "Okay, Maria you go first." said Mrs. Godmother. Maria walked up to the room with her small pink cat in her arms.

"This is my cat, Puffy, she's a really good cat. My mom and dad got her for me when she was a kitten, and it was 5th birthday. She loves to be brushed, and to snuggle." said Maria. "Very good, Rain?" said Mrs. Godmother.

Rain walked up with her brown puppy on a leash. "This is my puppy, Sandy. My family and I adopted him a couple months from the shelter. He's really playful, full of energy, and he loves to play." said Rain. Then Winter went next, carrying her white bunny.

"This is Snowball, my bunny. She's really soft and sweet, when I was looking for a pet one day, and Snowball and I had this instant connection." she said. Then Jake was next. "This is Chippy, my chipmunk." he said, holding a small brown chipmunk.

"What can you tell us about him?" asked Mrs. Godmother. "Well I found him out in our backyard, he was having trouble moving, so I called my dad, and he said he had a broken leg. We nursed him back to health, and when we tried to let him go, he wouldn't leave, so my dad said I could keep him. He's really fun, and loves to cause mischief." said Jake.

"My turn." said Griffin, going up to the front of the classroom, with a green mini dragon on a leash. "This is Blaze, he's a mini dragon. Our parents took me and Fern to get pets one day, I wanted a real dragon, but they'd only let me get a mini one. But he's great, he can breathe smokes instead of fire, so he's not dangerous." said Griffin.

After him, Fern went up, with her pink unicorn with a lavender mane and tail, and silver horn. "This is my mini unicorn, Princess. She's a really sweet unicorn, she loves being brushed, and I can ride her whenever I want." said Fern.

* * *

Next was Owen, and he walked up with his goldfish's bowl. "This is my goldfish, Finn. I was looking for the right pet, and a goldfish was the right one for me. I feed him, clean his bowl, and it's cool to watch him swim around." explained Owen.

Then it was Spice's turn. She walked up with her hamster's cage, and started to talk about her pet. "This is my hamster, Sugar." she said, showing her friends the little white and gold hamster. "When my dad got a new shipment of hamsters, he could only hold so many, so he gave me the extra one. I love her cause she's sweet like sugar, therefore her name."

Next was Sequoia and Ash. "These are our finches." said Sequoia. "Mine's name is Squawk, she's a girl, and Sequoia's is Squeak, he's a boy. Cause those are the sounds they like to make." Said Ash. "We each wanted a pet, but our parents would only let us get one kind of animal so we had to decide with animal we wanted." said Sequoia.

"So we decided to go with birds, and we love them and they love us." said Ash. "Very good, who's next?" asked Mrs. Godmother. "I'll go." said Rose. "This is my frog, Croaky." she said, holding in her hands a small green frog.

"My mom and I were having a picnic one day, and I found him by the pond. We played together for a while, and when it was time to go, he kept following me, so I decided to keep him. He loves jumping around." said Rose.

"I'm next." said Deven. He went up, and showed his spider. "This is my tarantula, Rocky." he said. The girls in the class backed away in fear. "It's okay, he may look scary, but he's really nice. My mom was scared at first when I got him, but she warmed up to him." said Deven.

Then the girls started to feel more comfortable around Rocky. "William, you're next." said Mrs. Godmother. William went up with his green turtle. "This is Tiny, he was a present from my grandma. He's really cool, and I can talk to him, and he listens." said William.

* * *

Maisie went next with her pet blue mouse. "This is Teacake, my mom had a pet mouse when she was young, so she got me one too. She likes to scurry around, and loves eating teacakes and cookies." said Maisie.

"She's very cute, Luna would you like to go next?" asked Mrs. Godmother. "Sure thing. This is my dire wolf, Scruffy. I got him from my grandparents, he loves to run around and play." said Luna. Scruffy was silver.

Up next was Gabriel, with his gecko. "This is Spotty." he said. His name fit him, because he was covered in brown spots. I got him from the pet store, he's really cool, especially when he sheds his skin." he said.

Kit went up with his green snake. "This is Slick, he's a really nice snake. He doesn't bite or anything. I named his that because he's really slick when he slithers around." he said. Last was Cameron, and his black ferret.

"This is Spads, my ferret. My mom says every kid should have a pet, and so she got me Spads. I love to play with him." said Cameron. "You all have wonderful pets, kids. Now it's time for lunch and recess, put your pets away, and let's go." said Mrs. Godmother.

The kids put their pets on leashes, and in their pens, after they said goodbye, the all left the classroom. But little did they know, two kids snuck into the classroom, and opened the cages and took them off the leashes.

After a couple of hours, the kids came back to the classroom, but when they opened the door they got a horrible shock. Their pets were gone. They searched the whole classroom, but couldn't find their beloved animals.

Mrs. Godmother floating back into the classroom, and saw surprised to see the kids frantically running around the classroom. "What on earth is going on here?" she asked. "Mrs. Godmother, our pets are gone." said Maria.

"They can't be just gone." said Mrs. Godmother. "We've looked all over the classroom, they're not here." said Cameron. "But how could they have gotten out?" asked Rain. "Yeah, we put them on their leashes and cages." said Kit.

"Hey, guys, look what I found." said Winter. The kids and Mrs. Godmother, came over to where Winter stood, and saw her holding a candy wrapper. "A candy wrapper?" asked Gabriel. "None of us had a candy wrapper, and who else do we know who eats Crumb brand candy?" asked Winter.

It was then the kids and Mrs. Godmother knew who let the animals loose. Horace and Gwendolyn were punished by having detention, and the kids raced to find their pets.

Maria found Puffy in the library, Rain found Sandy in the girls' bathroom, drinking out of the toilet. Winter found Snowball in the hallway, Jake found Chippy in the boys' room, Griffin found Blaze in the nurse's office.

Fern found Princess in another classroom, Owen found Finn in the toilet, luckily he scooped him up in his bowl, Spice found Sugar in the cafeteria. Sequoia and Ash found Squeak and Squawk in the office, Rose found Croaky hopping around the art room.

Deven found Rocky crawling around the floor, William found Tiny in the boys' room sink, Maisie found Teacake in the kitchen, Luna found Scruffy out on the playground. Gabriel found Spotty in the janitor's closet, Kit found Slick in front of the school, and Cameron found Spads in the auditorium.

Each one was happy for have their friend back.

**That's chapter 12, plz review and no flames plz**


	13. Cameron's Temper

**Chapter 13: Cameron's Temper  
**

Cameron Hearts was a nice boy. He had a great family, good friends, and overall a nice life. However he did have a small problem, he had a problem with his temper. Whenever something that made him mad, he'd get red, and shout "Off with your head?", and hit or kick anything in sight.

One day it was raining outside, so the kids were having indoor recess in the classroom. Maria, Rain, and Winter were playing a board game. Jake, Griffin, and Fern were drawing pictures. Spice, Sequoia, Ash, and Rose were playing restaurant with toy food.

Deven, William, and Maisie were reading books. Luna, Gabriel, and Kit were playing with blocks, and Cameron was making a card castle. He was almost done, all he had to do was place one last card on top.

Carefully, he set the card on top, and the second he placed it on top, the whole castle came down. He started to get angry, the castle he worked so hard on had just fallen. "Off with your head!" he shouted, he messed up the cards, and then went over, and kicked the cabinet.

But when he kicked it, he caused a vase on top of cabinet to fall, and when it hit the ground it shattered into pieces. Mrs. Godmother looked up from her book, and saw the mess, then she looked over at Cameron.

"Sorry, Mrs. Godmother." he said, quietly. Mrs. Godmother gave Cameron a broom, dustpan, and paper towels and told him to clean up the mess. He did that while the others kept playing. When school was over, Mrs. Godmother asked Cameron to tell his mother that she'd like to speak with her.

Lizzie told Cameron to wait out in the hall while they talked. "Hello, Mrs. Godmother." she said. "Miss Hearts, thank you for coming." said Mrs. Godmother. "What's the problem?" asked Lizzie. "(Sighs), I'm afraid Cameron lost his temper again, and broke a vase." said Mrs. Godmother.

"Again, Mrs. Godmother, I'm so sorry." said Lizzie. "And this is the fourth time it's happened. He scuffed the wall when he kicked it, he threw a rock at a window and broke it, and he broke the pencil sharpener. Now Miss Hearts, I know Cameron's a good kid, really I do, but he needs to learn to control his temper." said Mrs. Godmother.

"Don't worry, I'll fix this." said Lizzie and she and Cameron left. "Cameron, Mrs. Godmother, told me you had another outburst today." "I'm sorry, Mom. I don't know what happened, I just felt so angry I couldn't control myself." said Cameron.

"That's not an excuse, sweetheart, we're going to find a way to control this." said Lizzie. So over the weekend Lizzie made Cameron go to a group for kids who had temper issues. The instructor taught the kids on how to breathe to calm themselves down, and try avoid the things that got them angry.

But Cameron just saw the whole thing as annoying. "The whole thing was stupid." Said Cameron, while he was getting his lunch at school. "I don't know, Cameron it sounds the it could be helpful." Said Maisie. "What'll you have?" Asked Faybelle Thorn, the lunch lady.

"The spaghetti." Said Cameron. "And the turkey wrap for me." Said Maisie. Faybelle gave them their food. "Thank you, Miss Thorn." They said. "Yeah, yeah." Said Faybelle. While he was eating, Cameron tried to put the straw in his juice box, but was having trouble.

He began to feel frustrated, then angry, and finally he snapped. "Off with your head!" he shouted, and he threw the juice box. It flew across the cafeteria, and hit Winter right on her forehead!

"Oww, Cameron." She said, everyone looked at him. "Uh oh." He said.

* * *

"Cameron, I can't believe it, this really takes the cake." said Lizzie, as she took Cameron home. "It wasn't my fault." said Cameron. "Cameron, have you not been learning anything in the groups?" asked Lizzie.

"But Mom." Cameron protested. "Cameron, listen. This has got to stop, you threw a juice box at your friends because you lost your temper." said Lizzie. "It was just a juice box." said Cameron. "And what if it hadn't. What if it was a book, or a rock? The point is Cameron, you could've hurt someone, is that what you want?" asked Lizzie.

Cameron thought long and hard about what his mom said, and realized he could've really hurt someone if the situation had been different. So from then on he began paying more attention in the group, and he even went to Winter's house to apologize personally.

"I'm really sorry, about hitting you with the juice box, Winter." he said. "It's okay, Cameron, I know you mind wasn't right." said Winter. Back at school, the other kids were at first a little nervous to be around Cameron, but when they saw he didn't lose his temper and breathed when he was frustrated they were okay.

So from then on Cameron always remember to calm down, and breathe whenever he felt his anger boiling.

**That's chapter 13, plz review and comment. Next chapter Maria and her Grandparents**


	14. Maria and Snow White

**Chapter 14: Maria and Snow White  
**

One Saturday morning, Maria had just come downstairs for breakfast. "Morning." she said, as she sat down. "Good morning, sweetie, hope you're hungry." said Daring. "I am, what's for breakfast?" asked Maria.

"French toast with honey." answered Apple. As the family ate, Maria brought something up. "What're we gonna do today?" "Well, Maria, your mother and I have some meetings, and we're due in court, and we have scrolls to go over." said Daring.

"We'll be very busy, and it'll take all day." said Apple. "So I'm gonna be here by myself all day?" asked Maria, a little sad. "No, we already got you the perfect babysitter." said Apple. Then the doorbell rang. "And there she is now." said Daring.

One of the butlers answered the door, and then came into the kitchen. "She's here, Your Majesties." he said. In came a old woman with short gray hair, with a red ribbon, wearing a blue blouse, yellow skirt, and a white shawl.

This woman was no other than...Snow White. "Grandma." said Maria happily, as she got up from her chair. "Hello, Maria, so good to see you." said Snow White. "Hi, Mom." said Apple. "Hello, Apple, Daring." she said.

After breakfast, Apple and Daring were preparing to head out. "Thanks again for babysitting, Mom." said Apple. "No problem, I love spending time with my favorite granddaughter." said Snow White. "We'll be back this evening, be good, Maria." said Daring.

They gave her a hug and a kiss, and left in their carriage. "Well, Maria, just you and me for the whole day, what do you want to do first?" asked Snow White. "Can we go to the park?" asked Maria. "Great idea, and since it's such a nice day, why don't we pack a picnic lunch?" suggested Snow White.

"Yeah." said Maria excitedly. So the two went to the kitchen, grabbed a picnic basket, and started making a lunch. They made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, graham crackers, veggie sticks, lemonade, and snack cakes for dessert.

Once they were all packed, they made their way to the park. Maria played on the equipment, and Snow White pushed her on the swing. "Higher, Grandma, higher." squealed Maria, as she went back and forth on the swing.

After she played some more, the two worked up an appetite. They went over to a picnic table, and unpacked their lunch. As they ate, they talked. Maria told Snow White about her times in school, and Snow White told Maria stories about her younger days, and how things went at the retirement village where she lived.

When they finished, they went down into Storybook End's and went shopping. They went to antique stores, tried on dresses in a dress store, bought new shoes, and read books at the bookstore.

Finally the headed back to the castle, Maria was so tired, she went to take a nap. While her granddaughter napped, Snow White got dinner ready, she cut vegetables, seasoned beef, and threw it together to make beef stew.

As she cooked, Maria got up from her nap, and went into the kitchen. "Can I help you, Grandma?" she asked. "Sure, you can stir this stew." said Snow White. Maria got up on a stool, and stirred the stew, while Snow White chopped more vegetables.

Once dinner was made, Apple and Daring came home. "We're home." said Daring. "Mom, Dad." said Maria, going up and hugging them. "Hello, Maria." said Apple. "Hello, how was court?" asked Snow White.

"Nice and long." said Daring. "Well, I hope you're hungry, I made beef stew for dinner. "Said Snow White. They all sat down, and ate dinner. "So Maria, did you enjoy your day, with Grandma?" asked Apple.

"Yes, Mom, Grandma and I had a great day." said Maria, smiling at her grandma. "And I couldn't agree more." said Snow White, smiling at her granddaughter.

**That's chapter 14, plz review and comment**


	15. The Big Storm

**Chapter 15: The Big Storm**

It had been raining a lot in Ever After lately. For the last couple of weeks there had been gray clouds in the sky, and many rain showers. Though the kids wished that the sun would come out, they still had fun in the rain. They jumped in puddles, played in mud, and went for walks out in it, (with their proper rain gear).

One rainy Monday morning, the kids put on the raincoats, boots, and got their umbrellas and headed off to school. Once they were all in the classroom, they took off their coats. "It sure is raining hard out there." Said Gabriel.

"I know I practically I had to swim to school." Said Spice. "I know it's horrible." Said Kit. "What's so horrible about it?" Asked Sequoia. "I'm a chesire cat, and cats hate water." Kit explained.

"I like rain." Said Rain. "Of course you do, Rain." Said Ash. Then a pink ball of light came floating into the room. And in the front of the room, appeared Mrs. Godmother, who was wearing a wet blue raincoat.

"Good morning, class." She said. "Good morning, Mrs. Godmother." Said the kids. "Sorry, I'm a little late, I got a little caught in the rain." Said Mrs. Godmother. The class went on normally, but little did they know the rain shower was turning into a storm.

However during indoor recess, Jake noticed that outside was starting to look more like a pond. "Mrs. Godmother?" He asked. "Yes, Jake?" Asked Mrs. Godmother. "Is the field supposed to be turning into a pond?" asked Jake.

"Hmm, don't worry about it, Jake, just go play." said Mrs. Godmother, shooing Jake away from the window. Then she looked out the window, all this water was starting to concern her. Then when indoor recess, the kids went back to their lessons.

Then the principal came on over the intercom. "Attention everyone, will all the teachers please report to my office." "I'll be right back, kids." said Mrs. Godmother. "I wonder what's going on." said Spice. "Maybe it's some sort of teacher conference." said Cameron.

A while later Mrs. Godmother came back. "Children listen up. All the teachers received news that there's a flood warning." said Mrs. Godmother. "A flood?" asked the kids. Some of them felt a little frightened.

"Yes, the weather says the storm's going to get bigger, the wind's gonna pick up, and it's going to be raining harder." said Mrs. Godmother. "So will we be going home early?" asked Deven. "I'm afraid not, you see the roads are completely flooded, and you'd need a submarine to get home." explained Mrs. Godmother.

"So what're we gonna do?" asked Kit. "Well, we'll all be staying here, until this storm passes." said Mrs. Godmother. "Well how long will the storm last?" asked Winter. "All the teachers saw the news, and it said that the storm would last at least a week." said Mrs. Godmother.

The kids were surprised, staying at school for a whole week? "Now, get in line, and we'll walk down to the office so you can call your parents. The kids walked down the hall, and out the window they saw that the sky looked black, with all the dark clouds.

The trees bent in the wind, and the rain sounded like drums as it fell against the window. In the office, one by one the kids called their parents. On the phone each kid told their parents what was going on, that they loved them, and the hoped to see them soon.

* * *

After all their parents were called the kids went back to the class, and saw the janitors carrying the desks, chairs, and tables out of the room. "What's going on?" asked Gabriel. "Since we're going to be staying here at school until the storm's over, we're going to need a place to sleep. So we're taking out the desks and tables, and bringing in cots." explained Mrs. Godmother.

Once all the desks, chairs, and tables were out of the room, the school nurse, Lilly Bo Peep came in. She handed each of them a bag, and inside was a toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, a small bar of soap, shampoo, and lotion.

"Mrs. Godmother where are we going to take a bath, eat, and what about pajamas?" asked Maria. "Yeah, school isn't like our house." added Rain. All the kids started chattering worriedly about how they would live at school for a week.

"Calm down everyone." said Mrs. Godmother. All the kids settled down, and listened to their teacher. "I know, this is a little scary, but it's important that we stay calm. This what we do when there's a natural emergency, follow me, and all your questions will be answered." she said.

So the kids once again left the classroom, and followed Mrs. Godmother. She showed them that they'd be taking showers in the locker rooms, eat in the caste-teria, and the principal gave them each a large t-shirt for pajamas, each one in the kids' favorite colors.

Then the kids started feeling better about staying at school, then it was time for dinner. They went to the caste-teria, and lined up. Faybelle served them a dinner of macaroni and cheese. "Well this isn't so bad." said Winter.

"I guess, but I still wish I was at home with my mom and dad." said Jake. "Yeah." agreed Griffin. "Okay, who wants a pudding cup for dessert?" asked Faybelle. All the kids raised their hands. As they ate, they wondered what their parents were doing at that moment.

At each house, the parents looked sad about their kids not being there at home. But they knew that they were safe at the school.

* * *

That night, the kids were getting ready for bed. They showered in the locker rooms, brushed their teeth in the bathroom, and got into their t-shirt pajamas. "It sure feels weird sleeping at school." said William.

"Yeah." agreed Luna. "All right children, it's time to go to sleep. Me and some other teachers will be just up the hall if you need something. Sleep well." said Mrs. Godmother, and she turned off the light, and closed the door.

Everyone lied down awake in their cots. "You guys asleep?" asked Humphrey. "Nope." everyone said. "So what should we do, we're not even tired?" asked Sequoia. "I've got an idea." said Ash, and he reached under his cot, and pulled out his flashlight.

"Anyone up for some scary stories?" he asked, shining the flashlight in the face. "Yeah." everyone said. They all got their flashlights, sat in a circle, and each one told their own story. Eventually they all fell asleep.

During the middle of the night, Mrs. Godmother came back to check on the kids, she found them sound asleep in their cots. She smiled, and quietly closed the door.

* * *

Over the next few days, the kids had fun at school. Faybelle served them their three square meals, they spent their day learning small lessons, playing games, telling stories, and were able to get one phone call from their parents a day.

Then one day as the kids were playing board games and reading books, Humphrey noticed something outside. "Hey, guys, it's finally stopped raining." he said. All the kids went to the window, and saw that the rain had indeed stopped.

Then a floating pink ball came floating into the room, and Mrs. Godmother appeared. "Children, good news, the rain's stopped, and the water's gone down enough for cars to get through, so we can all go home." she said.

The kids cheered with delight, they could finally got back to their homes. After putting away the games, books, they collected their belongings, and waited in front of the school in their rain gear. After a while, the parents came.

Everyone shared hugs, and the parents thanked Mrs. Godmother for taking good care of their kids. As the kids' went home, they all looked back at the school, and thought it'd be great to go home, but having school for a home was fun.

**That's chapter 15, plz review and comment**


	16. Who's Your Hero

**Chapter 16: Who's Your Hero (A/N: There's a poll on my profile, check it out) **

One Monday at school, Mrs. Godmother was teaching the kids about different types of hero. "I know in your families you have kings, queens, knights, and other great people. But did you know you can see heroes everyday?" asked Mrs. Godmother.

The kids were surprised to hear that, and Cameron raised his hand. "Yes, Cameron?" asked Mrs. Godmother. "What kind of heroes?" he asked. "Why, there's doctors, police officers, firefighters, and others." said Mrs. Godmother.

Since some of their parents were those things, they chattered excitedly. "And a hero doesn't have to be a person who fights dragons or fires. A hero can be someone who you just look up to. Now for your assignment you're going to write a paper on who your hero is." said Mrs. Godmother.

Before anyone could ask any questions, it was time for the kids to go to lunch. In the caste-teria, the kids lined up to get their food. "Hey, Ms. Thorn what's for lunch today?" asked Maria. "Check the menu, Toots." said Faybelle.

The kids looked at the menu, and saw they were having spaghetti and meatballs. After getting their food, they found a table, and talked about the assignment. "So who are you guys going to write about?" asked Gabriel.

"I'm going to write about my grandma, Alice, because she was brave to go into Wonderland alone." said Winter. "Good one Winter, I'm going to write about Catman." said Kit. "The superhero in your comic books?" asked Jake.

"Hey, Mrs. Godmother didn't say our heroes had to be real." said Kit. "Yeah, hey Rain, who are you going to write your paper about?" asked Spice. "I...I don't know." said Rain. She really didn't know who was her hero.

When lunch was over, the kids went back to the classroom. "Okay, kids, your papers will be due at the end of the week, and here's a treat. On Wednesday we'll be taking a field trip to the Ever After History Museum, have your parents sign these permission slips, and we'll be good to go." said Mrs. Godmother, handing out papers.

Once school was over, Rain went out and saw her dad waiting for her. "Hey, sweetie." said Dexter. "Hi, Dad." said Rain. "How was your day?" "Okay, I need you to sign this permission slip so I can go on the field trip to the Ever After History Museum." said Rain, handing her dad the paper.

"Of course, the museum is always a great place for a field trip." said Dexter. At home, Rain kept trying to think of who to write her paper on. She thought about it in her room, while watching TV, and at dinner.

She tried making a list, but she kept scratching off names. Then there was a knock at her door. "Come in." said Rain. Her mom came in carrying a bowlful of ice cream. "Hi, sweetie, thought you'd want some ice cream." said Raven.

"Thanks, Mom." said Rain, taking the bowl. "Trouble with school?" asked Raven. "I don't know who to write my paper about. We're supposed to write about our hero." explained Rain. "Well maybe you'll find your hero in the museum." said Raven, and she left.

"Maybe I will, what do you think, Sandy?" Rain asked her dog. Sandy just barked.

* * *

When Wednesday came the kids rode the bus to the museum. "Now children while in the museum be sure to look with your eyes not with your hands." said Mrs. Godmother. "Yes, Mrs. Godmother." said the kids.

Inside the kids were having a good time looking at all the things in the museum. They saw the basket of the original Little Red Riding Hood, the chair that the original Goldilocks broke, the wall Humpty Dumpty fell off of.

"Hey look, it's the apple my grandma ate that poisoned her." said Maria. The kids gathered around, and saw a small red apple with a bite taken out of it, under a container. "But that thing's really old, shouldn't it be rotten?" asked Kit.

"They preserved it." explained Mrs. Godmother. "There's my Grandma's magic mirror." pointed out Rain. They also saw Cinderella glass slipper, the Huntsman's axe, painting of their grandparents, and then they saw something none of them recognized.

"What's that?" asked Sequoia. Up on a pedestal was a large book with gold around the edges pink and purple gems, in the center was a pink mirror, and a lock, and key by the book. "That's the Storybook of Legends." said Mrs. Godmother.

"What was that?" asked Jake. "Gather round everyone, because this a tale you all should hear." said Mrs. Godmother. The kids gathered, and listened to their teacher. "You see for years people signed the book to follow their destinies, your grandparents signed it, their parents, and so on, and your parents were the last generations to use the storybook of legends. You see when your parents were teenagers, it was discovered that people could use the book to steal a destiny, so they stopped using it, and donated it to the museum." said Mrs. Godmother.

"That's an interesting story." said Rain. "And your mother played a big part in it, Rain." said Mrs. Godmother." My mom, how?" asked Rain surprised. "You'll have to ask her that." said Mrs. Godmother.

* * *

As soon as Raven got home, she found Rain running up to her. "Mom, Mom, Mom." she said. "Rain, what is it?" asked Raven. "When we went to the museum today, we saw the Storybook of Legends, and Mrs. Godmother told us about the history of it, and why we don't use it anymore, and said that you played a big part in it." said Rain.

"Well Mrs. Godmother's right, I did play a big part in the role of the Storybook of Legends." said Raven. "Will you tell me what happened?" asked Rain. "(Chuckles), okay, sit down, and I'll tell you my story." said Raven.

The two sat down, and Raven told her daughter about her teen hood, and the Storybook of Legends. And when she finished Rain thanked her mom, and went to work on her paper. Then on Friday, the kids read their papers.

Maria's was about Snow White, Cameron's was about the Red Knight, Winter's wrote about Alice, Jake wrote about his dad, Spice a cook on a cooking show, Kit wrote about Catman, Rose about the flower queen from a movie, William did his paper on a firefighter who helped him and his mom when they had a small fire in their house.

Maisie did her paper on her grandpa, Ash about the nutcracker, Sequoia's was about Pinocchio, Griffin a musician, Fern her mom, Owen a doctor that fixed his broken arm, Luna her mom, Gabriel an actor, and Deven a male ballet dancer.

"Rain, you're next." said Mrs. Godmother. Rain went up, and read her paper. "My mom is my hero, because when she was younger she did something no one thought of doing. She didn't want to be the next Evil Queen, so she refused to sign the Storybook of Legends, it caused her trouble, but she never gave in to peer pressure. Eventually the Storybook of Legends was seen as a hoax, and she didn't have to follow her mom's destiny. After high school, she went to medical school, and became a doctor. I feel lucky to have her for my mom because if she had signed the book, I'd be forced to be the next Evil Queen, that's why I admire my mom." read Rain.

"Very good, Rain." said Mrs. Godmother. "I just wish my mom could've heard it." said Rain. Little did she know, her mom had been assigned to give a medical lesson to the 5th grade, and she had heard what Rain read.

"I'm lucky to have you as a daughter, Rain." she said quietly.

**That's chapter 16, plz review and comment**


	17. Maisie and the Mad Hatter

**Chapter 17: Maisie and the Mad Hatter **

One Saturday morning, Maisie was just having some morning tea with her mom. "So what're we gonna do today, Mom?" asked Maisie. "Well, it's Beat Poetry Day at the tea shop, so I'm gonna be very busy." said Maddie.

"Well what am I gonna do?" asked Maisie. "I already thought of that, your grandpa has invited you over to his house to spend the day with him." said Maddie. "I get to spend the whole day with Grandpa?" asked Maisie.

She loved being with her grandpa. "Yep, and we better hurry, I need to drop you off at his house, and then skedaddle my way back to open up shop." said Maddie, taking their dishes. Maisie quickly left the kitchen, and went into her room.

She grabbed her backpack, and filled it with her riddle-ish book, book on different teapots and cups, and her got Teacake to go with her. Once she was ready, the two went off to the Mad Hatter's house.

They drove for a while, until finally they got to there. Maddie rang the doorbell, and the Mad Hatter answered. "Daddy." said Maddie. "Maddie." said the Mad Hatter, and the two hugged. "Where's my granddaughter?" he asked.

"Right here." said Maisie, and the two hugged. "Thanks again, for watching her, Daddy." said Maddie. "You know I love spending time with my favorite granddaughter." said the Mad Hatter. "I'm your only granddaughter." Maisie pointed out.

"Exactly." he said. When Maddie left, the two went inside. "I see you brought, Teacake." said the Mad Hatter noticing her pet. "Yep." "Well put her in with Dormouse." Maisie went over to Dormouse's cage, and put her in with her grandpa's pet mouse.

"So we have a whole day together what would you like to do?" asked the Mad Hatter. "First, I want to go outside, and play hide n seek." said Maisie. "Then off we go." They went in the backyard, and Maisie counted first.

After counting to 10, she looked for her grandfather. Grandpa, come out, come out, where ever you are." she said. She looked in and behind the shed, and behind the trees. Then she looked in the bushes, and found him.

"Found you, Grandpa." she said happily. "You did, now it's your turn to hide." said the Mad Hatter. So as he counted, Maisie looked for a place to hide. When he finished, he looked for her. She wasn't in the bushes, in or behind the tree, so he looked in the shed.

He went in, and looked around, until he found her in a pile of old rags. "Good hiding place, sweetie." said the Mad Hatter. After playing for a while, the two went inside, and the Mad Hatter gave Maisie lessons in speaking riddle-ish.

"You're getting better every time, Maisie." said the Mad Hatter impressed. "Thanks, I've been practicing." said Maisie. Then all the clocks in the house went off. Cuckoo clocks tweeted, alarm clocks beeped, and regular clocks rang.

"You know what time it is?" he asked. "Tea time!" Maisie squealed. They went to the dining room, which had a very long table, and lots of chairs. "Let's get this tea started." said the Mad Hatter. They put down a white tablecloth, set down the saucers, cups, and teapots.

Then set out the food, there were crumpets, teacakes, butter, jam, jelly, sugar cubes, biscuits, cupcakes, fruit, cream, and of course tea. "Shall we?" asked the Mad Hatter, bowing. "We shall." said Maisie, curtsying.

They sipped tea, ate goodies, and switched seats. After tea, they washed all the dishes, and Maisie was so tired she fell asleep on the couch. The Mad Hatter picked her up, and carried her to his guest room, and set her on the bed to sleep.

While she took a nap, he sat down with a good book. When he finished his book, the doorbell rang. He answered it to see Maddie. "Hello, Maddie, how was the shop today?" he asked. "Busy, those beatniks and poets sure can eat and drink, I hope Maisie wasn't any trouble." said Maddie.

"Of course not, we had a great time." said the Mad Hatter. "Mom, you're back." said Maisie. "Yes, did you have fun today?" asked Maddie. "Yeah, we played hide n seek, practice riddle-ish, and had tea." said Maisie.

"Wonderful, get your stuff, it's time to go." "Okay." She got her backpack, and Teacake, and hugged her Grandpa. "Bye, Grandpa." she said. "Bye, sweetie, see you later." said the Mad Hatter, and the two Hatter girls left.

**That's chapter 17, plz review and comment, next chapter Gabriel takes flight**


	18. Gabriel Takes Flight

**Chapter 18: Gabriel Takes Flight  
**

Gabriel like any other cherub had wings, but he didn't fly yet, because his wings were too little. Everyday Cupid would measure his wings to see how big they were getting. His mom would just say to be patient, but Gabriel couldn't wait till the day he could fly.

During recess, he was swinging on the swings. Closing his eyes, he daydreamed about flying in the sky with the birds, touching the clouds, and waving down at his friends on the ground. "Gabriel." he heard someone call.

He opened his eyes, and saw Maria and Owen. "It's time to go in for lunch." said Owen. "Coming." said Gabriel, he hopped off the swings, and followed the others inside. After getting their lunch, all the kids sat at their table.

"Were you daydreaming about flying again?" asked Maria. "I was." answered Gabriel. "Every time you're on the swings you daydream about flying." said Ash. "I can't help it, I am going to fly one day, and until then the swings are the closet thing I have." said Gabriel.

"Well maybe today will be the day your wings will be big enough." said Luna. "Maybe." said Gabriel. Once school was over, Gabriel hurried outside, and found his mom waiting for him. "Hey, sweetie." said Cupid.

"Hi, Mom, can we go home now, so you can measure my wings?" asked Gabriel. "(Chuckles), okay, let's go." said Cupid, and the two went home. At the house, Cupid took some measuring tape, and measured Gabriel's wings.

"Hmm, looks like your wings have grown bigger since I last measured them." said Cupid. "You mean?" "Yep, your wings are big enough for you to fly." Gabriel cheered. "This is so awesome, when can you teach me?" asked Gabriel.

"Slow down, sweetie. It takes a while to fly properly. But with some lessons you'll be flying in no time." said Cupid. "When can we start?" asked Gabriel. "This Saturday, but in the meantime practice flapping your wings." said Cupid.

* * *

So that exactly what Gabriel did. When he got to school the next day, he flapped his wings. "Hey, Gabriel, why are you flapping your wings?" asked Luna. "Mom says my wings are big enough for me to fly, and she said to practice flapping them." he answered.

"Cool." said Luna. So all day, Gabriel flapped his wings, in the classroom, on the playground, and in the castle-teria. He did that for days, and finally on Saturday it was time for his lesson. Cupid took him to the park to practice.

"Okay, Gabriel today's a good day for flying, it's nice and sunny, and the wind's just right. Now get up on the bench." she said, and Gabriel did. Cupid licked her finger, and put it in the air. "Wind's just right, now start flapping your wings."

Gabriel started flapping. "Now jump." He jumped, and flew, but he fell. "What'd I do wrong?" asked Gabriel. "Nothing it was just your first try, let's try again." said Cupid. One try after another, Gabriel was able to stay in the air for a couple seconds, but he kept falling.

Then after a couple hours, Cupid and Gabriel decided to stop. "Mom, how long is it going to take before I can fly?" asked Gabriel. "It's hard to say, the time it takes for a cherub to fly, and each time it's different, but you'll be flying in no time." said Cupid.

He knew his mom was telling him to be patient, but Gabriel found it hard to be, he wanted to fly now. "It'll be forever before I fly." said Gabriel at school one day. "I'm sure it won't be that long." said Cameron.

"But I can only stay in the air for a couple minutes." said Gabriel. "Well, maybe you're getting better." suggested Spice. "Why don't we time you at recess?" asked Ash. "Yeah, that's a great idea." said Gabriel.

So at recess, Cameron, Spice, and Ash helped Gabriel with his flying. When he jumped and floated in the air, the kids timed him, and each time he stayed in the air longer. So when Saturday came again, Gabriel did better.

Then he jumped off the bench, and he stayed in the air. "I'm doing it, Mom." said Gabriel. "That's great, sweetie, now we work on maneuvers." said Cupid. Gabriel learned to fly forward, up, down, in circles, and even backwards.

"Gabriel I'm so proud of you." said Cupid. "Thanks, Mom." said Gabriel. On Monday morning, the kids were wondering where Gabriel was. "Where could he be?" asked Maria. "Hey, what's that in the sky?" asked Rain.

"It's a bird." said Winter. "No, it's a plane." said Jake. "No you're both wrong, it's...Gabriel." said Cameron. All the kids looked up, and couldn't believe it. It was Gabriel flying high in the sky.

**That's chapter 18, plz review and comment**


	19. The Newcomer

**Season 2 Chapter 1: The Newcomer  
**

One Monday morning, Sparrow and Poppy Hood had just woken up. "Morning, Poppy." said Sparrow. "Morning, Sparrow." replied Poppy. She got up, and sat at the edge, she was about to get up, when she suddenly felt woozy, and grabbed her head.

"Babe, you okay?" asked Sparrow. "I'm fine, could you get breakfast started, I'm just feeling a little off this morning." said Poppy, as she went into their bathroom. "Sure thing." said Sparrow, as he got out of bed, and went to get dressed.

About an hour later, Griffin and Fern were heading into the kitchen. "I can't believe you hogged the bathroom again." said Griffin. "You see how long my hair is Griffin? It takes a lot to get it looking good in the morning." said Fern.

"Whatever." said Griffin. When they got into the kitchen, they were surprised to see their dad. "Dad?" they both asked. "Morning, kids. Hope you're in the mood for French toast." said Sparrow. "Dad, what'e you doing here?" asked Fern.

"Yeah, Mom usually cooks breakfast." added Griffin. "Well your mother's not feeling so well, so she asked me too, now sit on down and eat up. Don't want you two being late for school." said Sparrow. The two shrugged, and sat down and ate breakfast.

Just as they finished, Poppy came into the room. "Morning, Mom." the two said. "Morning kids, you all packed for school?" she asked. "Yeah." "Feeling any better?" asked Sparrow. "A little." said Poppy.

"Maybe I should cancel my lessons for today, and stay here." suggested Sparrow. "Now don't worry about me, you just go teach your students how to play a guitar." insisted Poppy. "Well okay." he said. He gave his wife a kiss, and grabbed his guitar.

"See you later, kids." he said, as he left. "Bye Dad." "You two better feed your pets, then I have to get you two to school." said Poppy. "Okay, Mom." said Griffin. They went to the fridge and got a steak and some carrots, and went out to the backyard, to a small stall.

"Blaze breakfast." called Griffin. "Princess, I have some carrots for you." said Fern. A mini dragon and mini unicorn came out. After the pets were fed, they came back in and got their backpacks, and Poppy walked them to school.

"Have a good day." she said when they got there. "Bye Mom." they said, and went inside. But Poppy didn't go back home, she stopped by the clinic. "I've felt this way twice before, and if it's what I think it is, I better do this now." she said, and went inside.

Inside Poppy sat in the examination room. She just took a test, and was waiting for Raven to bring her the results. A couple minutes later Raven and Bunny came in. "Well?" asked Poppy. "Congratulations." said Bunny. "It's positive." said Raven. Poppy hugged them, and then went home.

* * *

At school the kids were told that the school had a new principal, and she'd be coming around to the classes. "I wonder who the new principal is." said Maria. "I just hope they're nice." said Rain. "And fun." said Winter.

Then the door opened, and all the kids looked towards it. In came a woman. "Everyone, meet your new principal, Miss Rosabella Beauty." said Mrs. Godmother. "Hello, Miss Beauty." said all the kids. "Hi everyone." said Rosabella.

Rose couldn't believe it, the new principal was her mom's own cousin. "I look forward to being here at this school, and I was looking forward to meeting you all, I went to school with your parents." said Rosabella.

And she named each kid. "Well, it was nice meeting you all, and I hope you have a wonderful day." said Rosabella, and she left. "Hey, Rose how come you and Miss Beauty have the same last name?" asked Cameron.

"Because, she's my mom's cousin." answered Rose. "Really, you're related to the principal?" asked Maisie. "Yeah." "That's cool." said Kit. When the day was over, Sparrow picked up Griffin and Fern. "Hey, kids." he said.

"Hey, Dad." they said. When they got home, they found Poppy in the kitchen, humming to herself. "Hi, Mom." said the kids. "Hello, kids." she said, and she came over, and kissed both of them. "How was school?"

"Fine." said Griffin, a little confused. Fern sniffed the air, "Are you making strawberry cheesecake muffins?" she asked. "Fresh from the oven, help yourself." said Poppy. "Thanks, Mom." they said. They each grabbed a muffin, and went to their rooms.

"You seem to be in a good mood." said Sparrow. "I am, and we have to talk." said Poppy. A while later both Poppy and Sparrow were excited. "How should we tell the kids?" asked Sparrow. "We'll tell them after dinner." said Poppy.

At dinner, Griffin and Fern noticed that their parents seemed happy, and wondered what they were so happy about. Then they found out. "Griffin, Fern, your mother and I have some exciting news" said Sparrow.

"You're sending me to a hair styling summer camp?" asked Fern. "Are we going to a rock and roll concert?" asked Griffin. "No, tell them dear." said Griffin. "We're going to have a baby." said Poppy. Griffin and Fern got surprised looks on their faces.

"Really?" asked Griffin. "Seriously?" asked Fern. "Yes, you two are going to have a new baby brother or sister." said Poppy. "That's great." said Griffin. "Yeah." agreed Fern. "I'm so glad you two think so." said Poppy.

* * *

The next day, Griffin and Fern made the announcement to their class that their mom was going to have a baby. "That's wonderful, you two." said Mrs. Godmother. Their classmates agreed that a new baby was good news.

All day the kids were talking about the new baby. "I heard that my mom will be helping your mom with the baby before it's born." said Rain to Griffin and Fern. "My mom's going to be helping too." added Winter.

"Any idea what baby it's going to be?" asked Gabriel. "We don't know, not even our parents know yet." said Fern. "Well if you ask me, you should hope it'll be a sister." said Maria. "Yeah, then I could do her hair." said Fern.

"No way, Maria, it should be a boy." said Kit. "Yeah, then he and I can play pranks on Fern." said Griffin. Fern just rolled her eyes. Meanwhile the adults were congratulating Poppy and Sparrow. "Poppy, I'm so happy for you." squealed Holly.

"Thanks." said Poppy. "Congrats, man." said Hopper. "Thanks, we're looking forward to the new one arriving." said Sparrow. Their parents were happy too, Robin Hood, Maid Marion, and Rapunzel were thrilled that they were getting a new grandchild.

* * *

**Time skip nine months later  
**

Nine months had passed, and a lot had changed. Sparrow with help from the other guys had helped him get the new nursery ready. Poppy and Holly shopped for the new baby. And the women threw Poppy a baby shower. While they were thrilled about having a new child, Poppy and Sparrow gave Griffin and Fern the same amount of attention.

They still found time to help them with their home, Poppy still gave Fern hair styling lessons, and Sparrow still gave Griffin guitar lessons. Raven and Bunny gave Poppy her weekly check-ups, and the biggest thing that changed was Poppy's belly.

"So you guys excited?" asked Maria to Griffin and Fern at lunch. "Yeah, Mom and Dad says it should be any day now." said Griffin. "Hope you guys will still have time to hang out with us, since you'll be doing all your big brother and sister duties." said Jake.

"Don't worry, we'll still have time." said Fern. At Poppy's hair salon, she was doing her sister's hair. "So, Poppy, how you feeling?" asked Holly. "I'm feeling great, however, there is one thing." said Poppy.

"What's that?" asked Holly. Poppy turned around, but her bulge knocked over some bottles. "I forgot when you're pregnant, you get a whole new center of gravity." said Poppy. "Well it'll be out soon, any idea what it is?" asked Holly.

"No, Sparrow and I wanted to be surprised this time." said Poppy. That night after dinner, Poppy was reading a book in the living room, while Griffin and Fern were watching TV. "Oh." said Poppy, looking surprised.

"You okay, Mom?" asked Griffin. "Yes, your new baby just kicked." explained Poppy. "It can move in there?" asked Fern. "Yes, come feel." said Poppy. So Griffin and Fern went over, and put their hands on their mom's swollen stomach.

Then they felt little thumps against it. "I felt it." said Griffin. "Me too." said Fern. Poppy smiled she could tell the two were excited for their new sibling. Late that night around 3:00 am, Poppy woke up, and placed her hand over her stomach.

"Sparrow, honey, wake up." she said, shaking her husband's shoulder. Sparrow woke up, and turned on the lamp. "It's time?" he asked. Poppy smiled, "Yep." she said nodded. "Let's go." he said. The two got out of bed, got dressed.

Sparrow grabbed Poppy's suitcase, and went downstairs to get the car. Poppy phoned Raven, and told her that it was time, and then called Robin Hood and Maid Marion, and told them to watch the kids.

The two drove to the hospital, and when they got there, Raven and Bunny met them there, and Sparrow wheeled Poppy to her room in a wheelchair. "So you ready, Poppy?" asked Bunny. "Yep." answered Poppy.

"Nervous?" asked Raven. "No, I've done this twice before." answered Poppy.

* * *

When Griffin and Fern woke up, they went to the kitchen they expected to see their mom and dad, but instead they found their fraternal grandparents. "Good morning, kids." said Robin Hood. "I hope you're in the mood for Belgian waffles." said Maid Marion, as she fixed breakfast.

"Grandma, Grandpa, what are you guys doing here?" asked Griffin. "Where's Mom and Dad?" asked Fern. "They're at the hospital waiting for the baby come." answered Robin Hood. The kids grew excited, their new sibling was coming.

"When's it gonna come?" asked Griffin. "Your parents will call us when it's arrived." said Robin Hood. "So what'll we do until then?" asked Fern. "You can sit down for breakfast, then get ready for school." said Maid Marion, putting waffles on the table.

So the two sat down, and ate their breakfast. When they finished, they got their backpacks, and Robin Hood walked them to school. At school, the siblings told their friends that the new baby was on the way.

"That's so cool." said Deven. "Any idea when you're gonna see it?" asked Winter. "Don't know, but Grandpa said our parents will call." said Fern. So all day, the two tried to focus on their schoolwork, but the thought of the new baby coming distracted them.

At the end of the day, Maid Marion and Robin Hood picked up their grandchildren. "Hello, sweeties, how was your day?" asked Maid Marion. "Fine." the two answered. "Well, that's good, because now we're heading over to the hospital, to see your new baby brother." said Robin Hood.

"Our brother?" asked Griffin. "Yes, your parents called a while ago, and said they had a boy. So we're heading over to see them now." explained Maid Marion. "And we're going too." said a voice. They all looked, and saw Rapunzel, Holly, and William.

The family went to the hospital, and up to their room. "Hey, kids." said Sparrow. "Dad." said Griffin and Fern. "Hi, Uncle Sparrow." said William. "You kids ready to see your new brother?" asked Sparrow. "Yeah." Said Griffin and Fern.

So the two went in, and saw their mom lying in bed, holding the baby. "Mom." said the two in delight. "Hey, you two." said Poppy. Griffin and Fern got up on the bed, and looked at the baby that was wrapped up in a blanket.

"Aw, he's so cute." said Fern. The baby was small and pink, and wore a blue hat. "What's his name?" asked Griffin. "We named him Zack." said Poppy. "That's a great name." said Fern. Zack stirred a little, and opened his eyes, which were a light blue like his mother's.

"You two want to hold him?" asked Sparrow. "Yeah." said Griffin. First Poppy handed Zack to Griffin, and after he got his turn, the baby was handed to Fern. Then the grandparents, aunt, and cousin came in, they all adored Zack, saying how cute he was.

They were all happy to have a new member of the family.

**That's chapter 1, plz review and comment**


	20. Operation Deven

**Season 2 Chapter 2: Operation Deven**

One day in Ever After, Duchess and Deven were at the dance studio for ballet class. She instructed the students on what steps to do, and how to do them properly. "Now students, en pointe." said Duchess, standing on her tip toes.

The kids did, but when Deven did, he winced and said "Ouch!" "Deven are you all right?" asked Duchess. "My foot hurts." said Deven, holding his right foot. "You probably pulled a muscle, sit out for the rest of the class." said Duchess.

So Deven hopped over to a chair, and watched the others dance. He felt sad, he really wanted do dance, ballet was his favorite thing to do. At home Duchess looked over her son's foot. "Hmm, it is a little swollen, and if I'm correct, this is the 5th pulled muscle you've had." said Duchess.

"I'm probably just overdoing it in ballet, I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow." said Deven. "Okay, head on to bed, and we'll see how your foot feels in the morning." said Duchess. "Good night, Mom." said Deven, giving his mom a hug and kiss.

Duchess gave him a hug and kiss back, and he went to bed.

* * *

The next day, Deven's foot still hurt. Duchess said that he should stay home and go to the doctor. But Deven insisted on going to school. So Duchess found a foot brace, and told Deven to take it easy, and she's pick him up early.

At school, all the kids were wondering what happened to Deven's foot. "Did you break it?" asked Luna. "No, it just hurts." answered Deven. "Can you walk?" asked Jake. "I can, but it's with a limp, and I can't dance either." said Deven a little sad.

During recess, Deven sat on the bench as he watched his friends play. He felt sad that he couldn't have fun with the others. "Hey, Deven." said a voice. He looked up, and saw Rain, Winter, Kit, Griffin, and Fern.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked. "We came to keep you company." said Winter. The kids had fun talking, and then Kit brought something up. "You know Deven, if your foot's bothering you that much why don't you go see Dr. Charming?" he suggested.

"Doctor, no way." said Deven. "What's wrong?" asked Winter. "I'm not very comfortable going to the doctor." he explained. "You mean you're scared to go to the doctor?" asked Griffin. Deven didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes, but you shouldn't be scared." said Fern. "Yeah, my mom's really nice." said Rain. "And my mom's very gentle." said Winter. "They helped me when my inviso-organ was infected." said Kit.

"And they took care our mom when she had Zack." said Griffin, and Fern agreed. His friends' words made him more comfortable. Then Duchess came to pick him up, he got in the car and the two rode off.

"Where we going, Mom?" asked Deven. "To the doctor, I made you an appointment." explained Duchess. Remembering what his friends said, he managed to stay calm. In the waiting room, he and Duchess waited patiently.

"Deven Swan, Dr. Charming will see you now." said Bunny. He and his mom went back and into the examination room. "So how are we doing, Deven?" asked Bunny, as she gave him a physical. "Fine I guess." said Deven.

Then Raven came in. "Hello, Duchess, hi Deven." she said. "Hello, Raven." said Duchess. "Hi, Dr. Charming." said Deven. "So, your mom tells me you're having problems with your foot." said Raven. "Yeah, I can barely walk and I can't dance." said Deven.

"Well let me take a look." said Raven. She took off the brace, and gently poked and prodded his foot, each time Deven winced. "It's definitely swollen. I don't think it's a pulled muscle." said Raven. "Then what is it?" asked Duchess.

"I'd like to do an ultrasound." she said. "Ultrasound?" asked Deven. "Don't worry, Deven, it won't hurt a bit." said Raven. They all went to a different room, and Deven sat on another table. Bunny put some gel on his foot, and Raven put a wand on his foot.

On the screen Deven saw the image. "That's what my foot looks like inside?" he asked. "Yes." said Raven. Then that's when Bunny and Raven saw it. "There it is." said Raven. "What is it?" asked Duchess. "It appears there's a small tumor in your foot." she said.

"A tumor?" asked Duchess worried. "Don't worry, we'll run some more tests." said Bunny. After some tests Raven explained what was happening. "Well Duchess as I thought the tumor is completely benign."

"Oh thank goodness." said Duchess. "But the tumor is causing the swelling and soreness, I think it's best if we operate." said Raven. "Operate?" asked Duchess, while Deven was scared silent. "It's a simple operation, you'll only be in the hospital for a day tops." said Bunny.

"Won't it just go away on it's own?" asked Deven. "Probably, but I don't want to risk the chance of it getting bigger, so it's best if I take it out." explained Raven. "It'll be okay." said Bunny. So after a date was set for the operation, they went home.

* * *

At school, Deven told his friends about the operation. "You're gonna have surgery?" asked Spice. "Yeah, Dr. Charming says it's the best option to get rid of the tumor." said Deven. "You mean they're gonna carve open your foot, that's cool." said Cameron.

Maisie nudged him. "I'm sure it'll all be okay." said Maria. Deven smiled he was lucky to have good friends. Then on the day of the operation Deven had his bag packed, and his mom drove him to the hospital.

Inside Deven was checked in, given a hospital bracelet, and a physical. Bunny then wheeled him to his room in a wheelchair. Deven looked around, and saw the different rooms, and smelled the funny things.

"Here's your room, Deven, make yourself comfortable." said Bunny, and she left the room. "Would you like to put on your pajamas, Deven?" asked Duchess. "Okay." answered Deven. After he changed into his jammies, Raven came into the room.

"Hi, Deven. Are we adjusting well?" she asked. "I guess." answered Deven. "Well, first thing in the morning, we'll have the operation, and in order to do so you need to do something." said Raven. "What's that?" asked Deven.

"You can't eat or drink anything after midnight." answered Raven. "Why?" "Because in order to do an operation, the patient has to have an empty stomach." "Okay." said Deven. That night Deven sat up in his bed.

He couldn't fall asleep, the hospital smelled of disinfectant and cleaner, and the noises kept him up. He'd managed to finally fall asleep, but it felt too quick. Then next thing he knew he woke up, and it was morning.

Nurse Bunny came in, carrying a green piece of clothing. "Good morning, Deven, are you ready for the procedure?" she asked. "I'm a little nervous." admitted Deven. "Don't worry, sweetie, it'll be okay. Just slipping into this hospital gown, and we'll be back to get you later." said Bunny.

Deven went into the bathroom, and changed, and when he came out, he gave his clothes to his mom. "Uh, Mom, you're not going anywhere right?" asked Deven. "No, of course not, I'm staying right here, and I'll be here when you wake up." said Duchess.

Then another nurse came in, and wheeled his bed out of the room, and down the hallway. Deven got more nervous, as he saw people in wheelchairs being pushed around and others walking with IVs.

When they got the operating room, Bunny and Raven were wearing green shower caps, long green gowns, and green booties on their shoes. "Okay, Deven the operating room's ready for you now." Said Raven, as she opened the doors.

Seeing the dark room caused Deven to gasp. "Deven, you okay?" asked Duchess. "Dr. Charming, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this." said Deven. "Oh, Deven." said Bunny.

"Deven honey, I know you're scared about the operation, but you need to have it. If you don't you won't be able to dance anymore." said Duchess. "We all know you love ballet dancing, Deven, do you really want to give it up?" asked Raven.

Deven thought about it, he really didn't want to walk around with a limp forever, and he definitely didn't want to stop dancing. "Okay, I'll have it." he finally said. "That's my brave boy." said Duchess.

"So you ready, Deven?" asked Raven. "Yes, I'm ready." he said. After exchanging a hug and kiss, Deven was wheeled into the operating room. Bunny put an IV in Deven's hand, and Raven placed a mask over his nose and mouth.

"Now Deven, breathe normally, and count backwards from ten." said Raven. "10,9,8,7...6...5..." That's as far as Deven got before he fell asleep.

* * *

A couple hours later, Deven woke up to someone calling his name. "Deven, Deven." he heard. He opened his eyes to see him mom by his side. "Mom?" he asked. "Hi, sweetie." said Duchess. "What happened?"

"The surgery's over." "It is?" he asked. "Yep, see?" asked Duchess, she uncovered his feet, and saw that his right foot was all bandaged up. Then Bunny and Raven came in. "And how are we recovering?" asked Bunny.

"I'm okay." said Deven. "Well Deven, everything went great, and you'll be back to dancing in about two weeks." said Raven. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie." said Duchess. "Why?" asked Deven. "Because you had the operation even when you were scared, and you were brave enough to admit you were scared." Duchess explained.

"We couldn't have said it better ourselves." said Bunny. Deven felt very proud of himself, he'd gone through the operation, and made it out.

**That's chapter 2, plz review and comment**


	21. Christmas in Ever After

**Season 2 chapter 3:Christmas in Ever After**

It was that time of year again in Ever After. The air was crisp, there was snow everywhere, everything was decorated, and the smell of hot chocolate was in the air. It was Christmas time, and everyone was in a good happy mood, even the villains.

The kids of Ever After were looking forward to the holiday, even though it was only December 2nd. They had just arrived at school, which was decorated with holly, snowflakes, garland, and mini Christmas trees.

When class started, and when they were all seated, a pink ball of light came floating into the room, and Mrs. Godmother appeared. "Merry Christmas, everyone." she said. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Godmother." said the kids.

"Now, I know we're all in the holiday spirit, so let's make this a fun day." said Mrs. Godmother. And a fun day it was, they spelled Christmas words, had Christmas themed math problems, and were read a Christmas story.

Then lunch and recess came. The kids had fun playing outside in the snow, making snow angels, throwing snowballs, and making snowmen. After recess, the kids went into the cafeteria, and got their trays for lunch.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Thorn." said Maria. "Whatever, what'll you have?" asked Faybelle. "Uh, the chicken sandwich please." said Maria. As the kids ate, they couldn't help but wonder why Miss Thorn was in such a bad mood.

"I don't understand what's wrong." said Rain. "Yeah, Miss Thorn may be tough, but she's just downright sour." said Winter. "Maybe she doesn't like Christmas?" suggested Jake. "That's crazy everyone loves Christmas." said Fern.

"Yeah, but there's always that one person who doesn't like the holidays." said Griffin. When lunch was over the kids went back to class, Mrs. Godmother had a surprise for them. "Well class, we have some decorations and we're going to decorate our classroom." she said.

The kids cheered, and went to work. Owen taped paper ornaments, trees, and snowflakes on the wall, Spice hung up gold garland. Sequoia and Ash strung lights around the Christmas tree, Rose hung decorations on it.

Deven and William put white fluff, that looked like snow on window sills. Maisie, Luna, and Gabriel hung candy canes onto the tree. And Kit and Cameron put on the star. When they were all done the room looked beautiful.

When school was over the kids were picked up and went home with their parents. At each house the kids were doing a holiday traditions with their families. At Cameron's house instead of snowflakes, they put up hearts around the house.

Kit and Kitty played a little game. They would turn invisible and see who could get to the Christmas tree first. Cupid and Gabriel prepared food for the needy in Ever After, and Luna and Cerise decided on what kind of meat they would have for Christmas dinner, this year decided to have pork chops.

At Maisie's house she and her mom were making Christmas shaped teacakes and Christmas drinks to serve the customers. William and his mom were getting ready for their holiday picture at the mall.

Deven and Duchess were getting ready for the annual Christmas ballet, the Nutcracker. Briar and Rose decorated their house with green and red paper flowers, Sequoia and Ash helped their mom make Christmas ornaments, and then helped hang them.

Spice was helping her mom bake apple and pumpkin pie, brownies, and other holiday treats. At Owen's house, he and his family were preparing for their TV debut. Since Blondie was a reporter every year she, Humphrey and Owen would go on the news and wish everyone a Merry Christmas.

Griffin and Fern decorating their rooms for Christmas, Jake and his family were going to help out at the Ever After Animal Shelter for Christmas. At Winter's house she and her parents would be singing carols to their neighbors.

Rain and her parents had just finished decorating their tree, and with Maria and her parents they would go around the land, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. As the holiday neared everyone was getting happier every day.

Except for Faybelle Thorn. The kids wondered why she was so angry, so they decided to ask Mrs. Godmother. "Mrs. Godmother, why is Miss Thorn so sour?" asked Maria. "I'm not sure, Maria." said Mrs. Godmother.

"But everyone should be happy around Christmas." said Cameron. "I know, but sometimes when a person's lonely seeing everyone happy and together it puts them in a bad mood." explained Mrs. Godmother.

That explained it, Faybelle was always alone, and she didn't always look happy. At recess the kids got together, and discussed what they were going to do about Faybelle. "Why don't we make her a card?" suggested Rain.

"That's a good idea, and in it we can tell her how much we appreciate her." said Kit. "Yeah, and while we're making a card for her, let's make some for the other staff." said Gabriel. So after lunch, the kids asked Mrs. Godmother if they could make Christmas cards.

"Of course, children, you know where all the art stuff is." said Mrs. Godmother. So the kids went to work, they folded, drew, glued, sprinkled glitter, and writing. Soon they were all finished. "Mrs. Godmother, can we go hand out the cards?" asked Winter.

"Sure thing, be sure to come right back." said Mrs. Godmother. The kids went through the school handing out their cards. They gave one to Principal Rosabella, nurse Lilly Bo Peep, Coach Dee and Coach Dum, and finally they went to the cafeteria.

They saw that Faybelle was just leaving. "Miss Thorn?" called Luna. "What are you kids doing here?" asked Faybelle. "We wanted to give you something." said Jake, handing her the card. Faybelle took it, and opened it.

The cover had a picture of a Christmas tree on it and inside, was a picture of her serving lunch to the kids. "We really appreciate you serving us lunch everyday, we really hope you have a Merry Christmas this year, from Mrs. Godmother's kids." read Faybelle.

She looked at the kids, who were smiling at her. "Why'd you make this for me?" asked Faybelle. "Well, we noticed that you seemed kinda grumpy and sad." said Maisie. "So we made you the card to try and cheer you up." said Griffin.

"Cause we think you're a really good lunch lady." added Fern. Faybelle looked back at the card, then back at the kids. In her chest she felt something warm, like happiness. Then she cracked a little smile, and said.

"Well, you kids aren't half bad yourself, and I think I'll hold onto this." said Faybelle, and left. The kids had succeeded in cheering up Faybelle.

When Christmas Day arrived, all the kids were having a great day. They opened presents, played with their new stuff, and did their traditions. At Faybelle's house, she looked at the card the kids gave her.

She smiled at it, and put it on her mantle. "You know, I think I'm looking forward to serving those munchkins lunch next year." she said.

**That's chapter 3, plz review and comment, and Happy Holidays**


	22. The Kids' Dilemma

**Season 2 Chapter 4: The Kids' Dilemma**

It was springtime in Ever After, usually everyone was happy and cheerful. But springtime was also the time when lots of tourists came to Ever After to vacation. The kids had just come back from lunch and recess, when Mrs. Godmother made an announcement.

"Now children, before we continue with class I need to let you all know that your parents have asked you all to walk home yourselves today." said Mrs. Godmother. "Why?" asked Maria. "They're all very busy with their work today." explained Mrs. Godmother.

That surprised the kids, they knew their parents were hard workers, but they didn't think they were busy enough to not be able to pick them up. When school was over, the kids made their way home.

At Maria's castle, she arrived, but didn't see her parents. "Hello, Princess Maria." said a butler. "Where's Mom and Dad?" asked Maria. "They're in their study." answered the butler. So Maria went to her parents' study, and opened the door.

Apple was writing out things on her notepad, and Daring was on the phone. "Hi, Mom, hi Dad." said Maria. "Yes, that's right, hello, Maria." said Daring. "Hi, sweetheart." said Apple, not looking up from her notepad.

"What're you doing?" asked Maria. "Maria, we're very busy right now, please go do something somewhere else." said Apple sternly. That shocked Maria, her mother never talked to her like that unless she'd done something wrong, but she hadn't.

At Rain's house her dad was home, but her mom wasn't back yet. Dexter was slumped on the couch. "Hi, Dad." said Rain. "Hello, Rain." he said, tiredly. "How was your day?" "Rain, I'm exhausted, can we talk later?" asked Dexter.

"Uh, okay." said Rain. Then she heard the door, open and close, and saw her mom. "Hi, Mom." said Rain, happily. She went over to her, but stopped, because her mom looked like a zombie, with bags under her eyes, and an emotionless expression.

"Rain, please don't talk to Mommy after she's had some rest." said Raven. Rain just said okay, and went up to her room. At every house the kids saw that their parents weren't their usual selves. Bunny had snapped at Winter for being too loud and Alistair basically told her to go away.

Hunter and Ashlynn were very cranky, when Jake came home. Poppy and Sparrow were irritable and grumpy, Blondie and Humphrey were tired and a little short tempered. Ginger and Hopper were tired and grouchy.

Cedar and Nathan snapped at Sequoia and Ash for watching TV too loudly. Briar scolded Rose for accidentally knocking over some flowers she just made up, Duchess talked to Deven like she didn't even care about him.

Holly was so busy, she didn't pay much attention to William, Maddie was busy at the tea shop she was regular mad instead of her normal mad. Cerise was so wound up, she left Luna whimpering. Cupid wasn't so loving to Gabriel.

Kitty acted all bad cop on Kit, and Lizzie was so stressed out, she almost took off Cameron's head. Now the parents loved their kids to death, but with all the tourists it was making their jobs a lot more stressful.

Maria and Daring had to make new laws, and pass bills to keep their kingdom in order. Raven was super busy at the hospital, and Dexter being his brother's adviser was just as stressful as being king. Bunny was just as busy at the hospital as Raven, and Alistair had more customers at his bookstore than usual.

Hunter was busy at the clinic taking care of the tourists pets, and Ashlynn's shoe store was packed almost everyday. Poppy had more customers at her salon than usual, and Sparrow had lots of concerts and lessons do to. And also they had to take care of Zack.

Blondie was very busy with her reporter job, and Humphrey was overworked at his website making job. Ginger's bakery was flooded with customers, and lots of people wanted to buy a pet from Hopper's store.

Cedar had classes full of students at her art class, and Briar's had a boatload of customers who wanted flowers for special occasions, and Duchess had extra people in her ballet class.

Holly's products were flying off the shelves faster than she could restock them. Maddie's tea shop was booming with business, Cerise had to speak at several locations. Many tourists wanted to get an appointment with Cupid at the marriage counseling office.

Kitty was busy handling some troublemakers, and Lizzie's magazine company was in high demand for more magazines.

This had been going on for two weeks, then the kids decided to call a meeting. After school, they went to the park, and met under the big tree. "Okay, we all know why we're here right?" asked Maria. Everyone nodded.

"So what're we gonna do about our parents?" asked Jake. "That's what we're going to talk about." said Rain. "Well it better do something soon." said Griffin. "Yeah, I'm still feel like a thorn in my parents side." said Spice.

"And my parents think I'm a pest." said Owen. "We all feel that way." said Luna. "That's why we've come up with a plan." said Maria referring to herself and Rain. "What is it?" asked Kit. "I found this on the MirrorNet." said Rain, pulling out a piece of paper.

"It's a list of how to annoy your parents." she said. "What?" all the kids asked. "Guys, we want to not annoy them." said Sequoia. "We know, the plan is we do the opposite of the things the list says." explained Maria.

"Oh." they all said. "Okay, so on the list it says to annoy parents forget your chores, pester them, talking annoyingly, and being loud." read Rain. "So all we have to do is the opposite of those things." said Ash.

So the kids went to work on their plan. So for the next for few days the kids acted like the perfect sons and daughters. They did all their chores without their parents asking or reminding them. They didn't bother them, and were quiet and out of the way.

At school, they together again. "Our plan's working." said Cameron. "Yeah, our parents have been able to get a lot done without us bothering them." said Maria. "So what should we do now?" asked Kit.

"Well, the weekend's coming up, why don't we plan something for them?" suggested Rain. "That's a great idea, but what?" asked Luna. "Well the weekend's coming up, so how about a picnic?" suggested Winter.

"Yeah, just the adults." said Gabriel. So the kids went to work, since their parents were so busy, they didn't really notice the kids were taking cups, plates, and utensils, making food, and bringing games.

Maria was bringing apple desserts, Rain was going to bring fruit, Winter was making little pigs in blankets, Jake was going to bring things for archery. Griffin and Fern were going to provide the music, Owen was going to bring the plates and cups.

Spice was bringing rolls and butter, Sequoia and Ash were bringing lemonade, Rose were going to bring paper flowers to decorate the picnic tables, Deven was bring the utensils, William was going to provide vegetables.

Maisie was going to bring tea, Luna was making sandwiches, Gabriel was going to make sure everyone was relaxed, Kit was going to act as security, and make sure no one made or caused trouble.

And Cameron was going to provide croquet. It took a lot of work, but they managed to get it all done by Friday. Saturday morning, the kids went out to the park, and set everything up.

Once everything was ready each one called their parents. At their houses, the adults were finally done with their work, and ready to relax, but then they noticed that their kids were gone. When they each got a call from the kids.

So they all drove to the park, and they all met up. "Anyone know what this is about?" asked Apple. "No clue, Rain called us to come out here." said Raven. Then Kit came up, wearing Kitty's sunglasses and her police hat.

"Kit, what's going on?" asked Kitty. "I'm afraid, I'm gonna have to write you all up." said Kit, writing out a ticket. "For what?" asked Daring. "Overworking." said Kit, giving his mom the ticket. "And what is our punishment?" she asked.

"Follow me." said Kit, and he led the adults further into the park. Then they saw the picnic tables with the flowers and the buffet in the center, heard slow rock music playing, and saw the games set up . "What is all this?" asked Dexter.

"We all saw how overworked and stressed you were." said Cameron. "So we decided to do something to help you all relax." said Luna. "Well thank you all, we really needed this." said Bunny. They all went to the tables and sat down, but wondered why their kids wouldn't join them.

"Aren't you kids gonna join us?" asked Alistair. "No, this is your time to relax." said Griffin. "And we wouldn't want to bother you." said Maisie. And all the kids left. "What did she mean "bother" us?" Asked Hunter. The adults thought, and remembered how hard they'd been on the kids.

So they all got up and went to find their kids. "Why aren't you guys enjoying your picnic?" Asked Deven. "We want you guys to join us." Said Duchess. "But why?" Asked Spice. "Yeah, we thought we were annoying to you." Said Maria.

"You weren't being annoying, you were just being kids." Said Daring. "And we're sorry we were a little hard on you all, we were just stressed, and we took it out on you all." Explained Dexter.

The kids saw how sorry their parents looked, and went up and hugged them. Soon they were all having fun, eating, talking, and playing games.

**That's chapter 4, plz review and comment**


	23. Jake Makes the Grade

**Season 2 Chapter 2: Jake Makes the Grade  
**

It was an average day at Ever After Elementary. The kids were playing a game of basketball in P.E. "Pass it to me, Luna." said Jake. Luna did, and Jake dribbled it down the way, and threw it into the hoop.

"Nice job, Jake." said Coach Dee. The kids kept playing, until Coach Dum blew his whistle, and told them that class was over. Back in the classroom, Mrs. Godmother made an announcement. "Attention, everyone, I have some news for the next couple of weeks we're going to be having beast care and training lessons." she said.

The news seemed to interest the kids. "So for the next couple of weeks we'll be learning about different beasts and creatures, and we'll have a quiz about each creature, and when the lessons are over, a beast and creature petting zoo will be coming to our school." said Mrs. Godmother.

Now the kids were very excited. At the end of the day Jake was back at home having dinner with his parents. "So, Jake how was school?" asked Ashlynn. "Good, Mrs. Godmother said we're going to start doing beast care and training lessons." said Jake.

"You're going to take beast care training classes, why that was my best subject when I was in school." said Hunter. "It was?" asked Jake. "It was." said Ashlynn. "I knew everything about every beast and how to take care of them." explained Hunter.

"And that's how you got to be a vet, right Dad?" asked Jake. "Yep, and if you're anything like me son, you'll do great." said Hunter, ruffling Jake's hair.

* * *

On Monday the kids learned about dragons. Mrs. Godmother taught the kids the life cycle of the dragons. "As you can see dragons start as an egg, then the egg hatches and turns into the baby dragon called a hatchling. Then the hatchling grows into a full grown dragon." explained Mrs. Godmother.

It was simple enough, and Jake thought the lesson would be easy. However on Tuesday when Mrs. Godmother explained that different dragons live in different habitats that's when Jake started getting confused.

Wednesday they went over what colors specific dragons were, which made Jake even more confused. Then Thursday came the test. "Now I hope you all studied, you take your time and do your best." said Mrs. Godmother handed out the tests.

Jake did study, but he was still confused, but he did his best. When he got home that afternoon he wanted to tell his parents he may not have done that well on the test, but Jake didn't say anything, because he didn't want to disappoint his dad.

The next day, Mrs. Godmother handed back the tests, and Jake saw that he didn't do good. As the days went on the kids learned about griffins, unicorns, yetis, and fairies.

And every time there was a test, Jake failed. That's when Mrs. Godmother asked to speak to Jake after class. "Jake do you have any explanations for these poor test grades?" she asked. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Godmother, but I'm just not getting it. I listen to what you say and take notes but I'm just not getting it." Jake said.

"Why didn't you ask his father for help, I understand he knows a lot about beast care training." suggested Mrs. Godmother. "I would but he says he good was at it, and he expects me to be an expert at it, and I don't want to disappoint him." said Jake.

"Well Jake, I'm going to give you the chance to make-up these tests, but you need to do your part." said Mrs. Godmother. Jake understood what his teacher meant, and knew what he had to do.

That night, told his parents everything. "Jake why didn't you tell us?" asked Hunter surprised. "I wanted to, but I didn't want to let you down. You said how good you were in beast care and training classes, and how I would be great in it too." explained Jake.

"Son, I know you're not me, so I don't expect you to be perfect, just because I was." said Hunter, putting a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Your father's right, Jake. When you need help you have to tell us." said Ashlynn.

"Well I need help." said Jake. "And I'd be happy to help you." said Hunter.

* * *

So with his dad's help Jake was able to understand the lessons. He made up the tests, and gave it his all. "Congratulations, Jake." said Mrs. Godmother, handing Jake back his tests. He took the papers, and looked at the grades, they were all As.

As the days went on, Jake did better in training, and whenever he ran into trouble he went to his dad for help. When the classes were all over, the kids went to the beast and creature petting zoo. There were mini dragons, unicorns, griffins, and lots of others.

"Isn't this great, Jake?" asked Spice, as she pet a griffin. "Yeah, this was so worth getting good grades." said Jake.

**That's chapter 2, plz review and comment**


	24. Cameron and the Queen of Hearts

**Season 2 Chapter 3: Cameron and the Queen of Hearts  
**

It was a lovely Saturday morning, and Lizzie had just fixed Cameron a bowl of cereal. "So what're gonna do today, Mom?" asked Cameron. "Well, I have to go to meeting at the company." said Lizzie. "I am gonna go with you?"

"No, I've got something better planned for you." "What's that?" "You're going to spend the day with your grandmother." said Lizzie. "Grandmother's coming to visit?" asked Cameron. "Yes, she's going to baby-sit you for the day." explained Lizzie.

"When is she coming?" asked Cameron. The doorbell rang. "There she is now." said Lizzie. She opened the front door to see her mother standing there. "Mother, so good to see you." said Lizzie, hugging her mom.

"Your too, Lizzie, and where's my Cameron?" asked the Queen of Hearts, coming inside. "Hi, Grandmother." said Cameron, giving her a hug, and she gave him a kiss. "Well, I have to get to my meeting, I'll be back around noon. Goodbye Mother, be good Cameron." said Lizzie, and she left.

After Cameron finished breakfast, he and his grandmother started to have fun. "So what're we gonna go, Grandmother?" asked Cameron. "Do you know how to play croquet?" asked the Queen of Hearts.

"No, actually." said Cameron. "Then come along to the park, and I'll teach you." said the Queen of Hearts. So the two went to the park, and set up the game. "Now, we each need a ball and a mallet." she said.

"These are some funny looking mallets, Grandmother." said Cameron, as he tried to pull one out of the bag, to his surprise it was a bird. "And now for the balls." said the Queen of Hearts, and she pulled out to hedgehogs.

"What kind of croquet game is this?" asked Cameron. "Why it's Wonderland croquet." "Wow." said Cameron, he was learning a game from his original homeland. The Queen of Hearts told Cameron the rules, and the two had fun playing together.

When they were done with their game, they headed back home. Back at the house, they fixed themselves a lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and waited for Lizzie to return. A while later, she came back.

"I'm home." called Lizzie. "Hi, Mom." said Cameron. "Hello, Lizzie." said the Queen of Hearts. "Did you two have fun today?" asked Lizzie. "Yeah, Grandmother taught me to play Wonderland croquet." said Cameron.

"Really, well then I'll have to join in the game sometimes." said Lizzie. The Queen of Hearts stayed around for a while, and that evening she had to go. "Bye, Grandmother." said Cameron, giving his grandma a hug.

"Goodbye, Cameron, I had a nice time with you." said the Queen of Hearts. "It was good seeing you, Mother, and thanks for watching Cameron." said Lizzie. "It was no problem." said the Queen of Hearts, and she left.

**That's chapter 3, plz review, sorry if it's short**


	25. Rose's Flower Power

**Season 2 Chapter 4: Rose's Flower Power**

It was a beautiful day in Ever After, and at the moment Rose was helping her mom bring in some new flowers for her shop. "That's the last of them, Mom." said Rose, bringing in a crate of flowers. "Great, thanks for helping, Rose." said Briar.

"No problem, Mom, you know I love flowers." said Rose. "Yes, now we better make sure we got all the flowers, ready to check?" asked Briar, holding up a clipboard. "Ready." said Rose. "Sunflowers?" "Check."

"Daisies?" "Check." "Violets?" "Check." "Buttercups?" "Check." "Lilacs?" "Check." "And roses?" "Check." "Great we got all the flowers." said Briar. "Mom, aren't flowers the most prettiest things in the world?" asked Rose.

"They are, that's why I named you after one." said Briar. Rose smiled she liked that she inherited her mother's love of flowers.

At school the next day, Mrs. Godmother got the kids attention. "Children, I have exciting news. Miss Beauty, the principal has decided that the front of the school could use some decorating, so each grade is submitting an idea, and the one she likes best will be done and made by the winning class." she explained.

"That's cool." said Gabriel. "Awesome idea." agreed Luna. "Now take this time to think of some ideas." said Mrs. Godmother. So the kids got into a group, and discussed what they wanted to do. "How about a banner that says welcome to Ever After Elementary School?" suggested Kit.

"That's too simple. How about we decorate the front with lights?" asked Maisie. "That seems too holiday-ish." said Deven. "I know, how about we decorate the front of the school with flowers?" asked Rose.

"Flowers?" asked Cameron. "Yeah, it's spring, and flowers are bright, beautiful, and can brighten anything up." Rose explained. "That's a good idea." said Maria. "I agree." said Owen. So the kids wrote that planting flowers in the front of the school as their suggestion, and turned it into the office.

A week later, Rosabella announced the winner over the intercom. "And the idea that won is...Mrs. Godmother's 2nd grade class." she said. Everyone in class cheered. "And would Rose Beauty please come up to the office?" asked Rosabella.

So Rose left the classroom, and went to the front office."You wanted to see me, Miss Beauty?" she asked. "Yes, did you come up with the idea for flowers?" asked Rosabella. "Yes." Rose answered. "I knew it, that's why I want you to be in charge of making the design."

"Really?" asked Rose excitedly. "Yes, here's what I had in mind, I want the flowers to spell out Ever After Elementary." said Rosabella, showing her the idea on a piece of paper. "Don't worry, Miss Beauty, you can count on me." said Rose, taking the paper, and leaving the office.

"That girl's her mother's daughter all right." said Rosabella to herself. At recess Rose showed her friends what Miss Rosabella wanted. "That looks easy enough." said William. "Yeah, all we need are some flowers." said Griffin.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do, after school we'll go to my mom's shop, and pick up some flowers and tools, drop them off here, and tomorrow after school we'll start planting." said Rose. "Sounds like a plan." said Spice.

When school ended, the kids all went to Briar's Flowers. After explaining what they were doing, Briar was happy to help out. There are your trowels, now what kind of flowers do you want?" she asked. "What kind you got Ms. B?" asked Kit.

"Check out the back." said Briar. They all went back and saw a variety of flowers. "Now the flowers need to be small enough to spell out words." said Rose. "How about tulips?" asked Winter. "Why not some daisies?" suggested Ash.

"Lilacs." said Sequoia. So they left the shop with pink tulips, daisies, and lilacs, and put them in the classroom. The following day after school, the kids were ready to get to work. "Now we got have make the flowers spell out Ever After Elementary. So we'll split up into groups of six." said Rose.

"So how we gonna do this?" asked Cameron. "Maria, Jake, Rain, Owen, Winter, and Griffin you plant the tulips to say ever. Fern, Ash, Spice, Deven, Sequoia, and William, plant to daisies to spell after. And Masie, Gabriel, Luna, Kit, Cameron, and I will plant the lilacs to spell out elementary." said Rose.

"Then let's do this." said Maria. The kids got to work digging holes to make the shape of letters, and putting in the flowers. When they were finished, they stood back, and took a look at their work. "We did good, don't you think Rose?" asked Owen.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like how I pictured it." said Rose. "Well what's the problem?" asked Spice. "I don't know, it just doesn't jump out." said Rose. "So what should we do?" asked Luna. "I don't know, give me a minute." said Rose, walking away.

"What could it be, what's this plan missing?" Rose asked herself. She looked around, in Ever After you could tell it was spring because there were so many bright colors around. Bright colored birds, clothes, store signs, and suddenly it hit her.

"Guys, I know what we need to do." said Rose. The next morning, all the students and their parents came to see what the kids. "Everyone this beautiful flower design was done by Mrs. Godmother's 2nd grade class, and it's just what this school needed." said Rosabella.

Everyone clapped as they saw the flowers that spelled Ever After Elementary, instead of each word having the same flowers, the kids had mixed it up, putting lilacs, tulips, and daisies in all the words.

"Rose I'm so proud of you for doing such a good job." said Briar. "Thanks, Mom, that's what I call flower power." said Rose.

**That's chapter 4, plz review and comment**


	26. Rain and the Evil Queen

**Season 2 Chapter 5: Rain and the Evil Queen  
**

One Saturday morning, Rain was having breakfast with her parents. "So what're we gonna do today?" asked Rain, as she ate her cereal. "Well, I have to help your aunt and uncle go over some important documents." said Dexter.

"And I have to go to the hospital." said Raven. "Am I going with you Dad, I can play with Maria." said Rain. "No, Maria's spending the day with Snow White." said Dexter. "And I'm going to be a bit busy at the hospital, to keep an eye on you." said Raven.

"So where am I going to go?" asked Rain. "Well, you're going to go to Fairy Tale Endings Retirement Home, and stay with your grandmother for a few hours." Raven explained. "Grandma?" asked Rain, nervously.

Rain knew very well that her grandmother was evil, and had previously taken over many lands. This made Rain a bit frightened of her. After breakfast, Rain packed her backpack, and her mom drove her to the retirement home.

"Mom, are you sure I can't go with you to the hospital?" asked Rain. "I'm sure, Rain. Sweetheart, I know she's evil, but she does love you." said Raven. She knew her mother loved her as well, even when she tricked her, and trapped her back in the mirror.

And when Rain was born, she and Dexter visited her, and when she saw her from behind the mirror, she already in love with the baby, and was happy to be a grandmother. They got the retirement home, and went to the Evil Queen's room upstairs.

"Mom, we're here." said Raven. In the mirror the Evil Queen appeared. "Hello my little blackbird, and there's my little storm cloud." she said. "Hi, Grandma." said Rain. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, thanks for doing this, Mom." Raven said.

"It's no problem." answered the Evil Queen, and Raven left. "So what's been going on Rain?" asked the Evil Queen. "Nothing really." Rain answered. "Cause any trouble with your magic?" "No, I try to keep it under control." said Rain.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to let your magic out once in a while." said the Evil Queen. "Probably, but it can be pretty powerful, and I don't want to hurt my friends. So how's it going in the mirror?" said Rain.

"Ah can't complain, since I get still get my meals through magic, and watch my stories on the TV." answered the Evil Queen. As the hours went on, the two talked about what they did all day, at school and at the home.

"What's it like in the mirror anyway?" asked Rain. "Well there's lots of different tunnels in here with mirrors only I can look out of. How's elementary school?" asked the Evil Queen. "Well it's nothing special, we go to school, we learn our lessons, we have recess and lunch, we have fun, then we all go home." said Rain.

"That's nice. You know Rain, you do remind me of your mother when she was your age." said the Evil Queen. "Really?" asked Rain. "Yes, and while I don't approve of her choices, I'm sure you'll be just like her when you grow up." said the Evil Queen.

"You really think so, Grandma?" asked Rain. "I do." "Rain, Mom, I'm back." said Raven, coming upstairs. "Hi, Mom." said Rain. "Hello, dear." said the Evil Queen. "Did you two enjoy yourselves?" asked Raven.

"We did, I enjoyed having her." said the Evil Queen. "Well we need to get going, bye Mom." said Raven. "Bye, Grandma." said Rain. "Goodbye." said the Evil Queen. "Hey, Mom, Grandma told me that I reminded her of you when you were my age, and that when I grow up, I'm going to be like you." said Rain.

"Is that right?" asked Raven. "Yeah, and you know, Grandma Evil Queen isn't so bad after all." said Rain.

**That's chapter 5, sorry if it's short, plz review and comment**


	27. William's Bad Hair Day

**Season 2 Chapter 7: William's Bad Hair Day **

William O'Hair being the daughter of Holly O'Hair, the nephew of Poppy O'Hair, and the grandson of Rapunzel naturally had good hair. He made sure to wash it comb it, and make sure it looked its best. However like everyone there were days when hair just wouldn't act right.

One Wednesday morning was one of those days for William. He brushed and combed, but he just couldn't get his hair to look right. "William, you're going to be late for school." Called Holly. "Coming." Said William. When he got downstairs, Holly was surprised when she saw her son's hair.

"I'm having a bad hair day." He said. "Well we'll see what we can do about it after school." Said Holly, and the two left the house. At school, William walked into the classroom, hoping nobody would notice his hair.

"Hey, William, what's up with your hair?" asked Spice. "It's that bad?" asked William. "Well, it's not bad, it could just...use some work." she said. "I'm having a bad hair day." "Hey, we all get those days." said Spice.

And the two went to the classroom, and sat in their seats. A pink orb floated into the room, and Mrs. Godmother appeared. "Good morning, class." she said. "Good morning, Mrs. Godmother." said the kids.

"Before we get started, I have an announcement, school pictures will be taken this Friday." said Mrs. Godmother. "School pictures?" asked William in his head. "This is a disaster." said William at recess.

"What's a disaster?" asked Cameron. "School pictures is the day after tomorrow, and my hair is mess." said William. "You could just go to our mom and have her fix your hair, or go to Aunt Holly." suggested Fern.

"Fern, Aunt Poppy does girls' hair, not boys, and the same goes for my mom." said William. "But she fixes Griffin's hair, and he's a boy." she said. "Thanks Fern, but there must be some other way to fix my hair." said William.

"Maybe, you can ask the others what they do when they have a bad hair day." suggested Spice. So William went around the playground asking the others what they did with their hair. Maria said she used hairspray, Rain brushed her hair a lot, Winter used hair grease, Jake combed his hair, Griffin and Fern made sure to wash their hair.

Owen used to hair gel, Spice tied her hair up at night, Sequoia and Ash each brushed their hair, Rose used conditioner whenever she washed her hair, Deven let his hair dry naturally instead of using a hair dryer, Maisie never went to sleep with her hair dry.

Luna used special oils for her hair, Gabriel used warm water when washing his hair, every night before he went to sleep Kit combed all the knots out of his hair, and every morning, Cameron brushed his hair.

So when William went home he tried all those things. "Sweetie, what are you doing in there?" asked Holly through the bathroom door. "Fixing my hair for picture day on Friday." said William. "Do you need help?"

"No, I've got it." "Okay, but if you need help just ask." said Holly. Once he was out of the shower, he let his hair dry naturally, then he combed and brushed it, put special oils in in, used grease, gel, and hairspray.

When he was done, he looked at himself, but his hair looked even worse. William was so upset, he yelled in exasperation. Holly came to the door, and knocked. "William can I come in?" she asked. "Fine." he said.

She opened the door, and walked in. "Is everything okay, I heard you yell?" she asked. "Look at my hair, I'm gonna look awful for school pictures." said William. "Don't worry, William, I know exactly what to do." said Holly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The two left the house, and Holly took her son to Poppy's Hair Salon. "Mom, Aunt Poppy's, but she only does girl hair." said William. "Now, William, your Aunt Poppy is good with hair, boy or girl." said Holly.

They went in, Poppy sat her nephew down, and she looked over his hair. "I think I can fix this." said Poppy. She washed, dried, snipped, combed, and brushed. "All done, what do you think, William?" asked Poppy, giving him a mirror.

William looked at his reflection, and to his surprise, his hair looked great. "I like it, thanks Aunt Poppy." said William. "No problem." said Poppy. On Friday, the kids were wearing their nice clothes, and had their hair done up nicely.

"Next." said the photographer, it was William's turn. He sat in front of the camera, and put on his best smile, and the photographer snapped his picture. After the pictures were all developed, and sent out, William took them home to his mom.

"What a great picture, William you look so handsome." said Holly. "Thanks, Mom. I'm just glad my hair looked great." said William.

**That's chapter 7, plz review (A/N: Also I've decided not to put season 2 into a separate story, but season three will be a separate story)  
**


	28. Maisie's Tea Party

**Season 2 Chapter 9: Maisie's Tea Party  
**

Maisie Hatter was usually an energetic and happy girl, but lately she'd been feeling a little dull. She'd been bored with her life for a while, and didn't know what to do about it. Her mother, Maddie took notice of this when she picked her up from school one afternoon.

"Hello, Maisie, how was school?" Maddie asked. "Okay, but it was boring." said Maisie. "Nonsense, you love going to school and being with your friends." said Maddie. "I know, but things are just boring, we learn the same lessons, we play the same games, and do the same thing everyday." Maisie explained.

"That is boring." said Maddie. "What should I do, Mom? This boring feeling is terrible." said Maisie. "You've just got to put on your thinking cap, and think of a way out of this rut." Maddie advised. At home, Maddie was up in her room thinking about what she could do.

"What do you think, Teacake?" she asked her pet mouse. Teacake just twitched her nose, this meant that she had no ideas. As Maisie paced around her room, she spotted something in her trash can. It was an old flier for her mom's tea shop.

That's when the idea popped into her head, and she hurried downstairs. "You want to have a tea party?" asked Maisie. "Yeah, I can invite my friends, it'll be so much fun, and I think this is just the thing I need to get out of this rut. Please, Mom?" begged Maisie.

Maddie thought about it. "Well who am I to get in the way of tea party, you can." said Maddie. Maisie hugged her mom, and said, "Thank you." And she ran upstairs to start on the invitations. Her invitations were purple, with glitter, and she'd written the words nicely.

The next day at school, Maisie handed out the invitations. "You're invited to a tea party at Mad Hatter's Tea Shop Saturday at 11:00am-2:00pm. There'll be tea, cookies, sandwiches, fruit, music, and fun. Come if you can." read Maria.

At recess the kids told Maisie their response to the invitation. "I'd like to go." said Rain. "Me too." answered Jake. All the kids agreed they'd go to Maisie's tea party, and they were sure their parents wouldn't object to it.

"Thanks, guys, it's going to be really fun." said Maisie. Back home, Maisie was making some lists of things for her tea party. "Do you need help, sweet tea?" asked Maddie. "No thanks, Mom, I can do this." said Maisie.

"Okay, but if you need anything just ask." said Maddie. Up in her room she made a list of things for the tea party. "Let's see, light blue balloons, pink streamers, sea green tablecloths, purple plates and teacups, and some purple utensils." Maddie wrote down.

"For the menu, turkey finger sandwiches, chocolate chips cookies, sugar cookies, scones, jam, butter, fruit, veggie sticks, cheese cubes, blueberry tea, raspberry tea, lemon tea, and water. And for the music slow rock and roll." Maisie wrote down.

Once the lists were made, she and Maddie went to the store to shop for the party. They got all the food from the grocery store, and decorations from the party store. Friday after school, Maisie went right to work on her party.

She tried to push the tables together, but it was very difficult so she decided to decorate the room first. Blowing up the balloons took a lot of breath out of her, and she had a hard time hanging up the streamers.

So when it was time to get the food ready, it was a disaster. Maisie had tried to do too much at once, she spilled the jam, smushed some of the cheese cubes, and accidentally crumbles some cookies. "This is a disaster." said Maisie feeling very discouraged.

Maddie walked by the kitchen, and saw her daughter sitting on the kitchen floor and the mess. "Maisie, what's wrong Sweet Tea?" she asked. "I can't throw this tea party, everything's going wrong. I'm a terrible Hatter." said Maisie.

"Maisie, you are not a terrible Hatter, you just need a little help." said Maddie. "Will you help me, Mom?" asked Maisie. "Why of course." said Maddie. The two worked together, and the things got done.

They pushed the tables together, laid out the tablecloths. Hung the streamers and balloons, set the tables, and prepared the food. "Mom, the place looks great." said Maisie. "It does, but we'll see what your friends think of it tomorrow." said Maddie.

* * *

The next day at 11:00, Maisie's friends arrived. "Welcome to my tea party, you guys." said Maisie. "Wow, this place looks great." said Kit. "And the music's awesome." said Griffin. "Thank you, now that we're all here, let's sit down for tea." said Maisie.

Everyone sat down, talked sip tea, and ate the food. "Move down!" Maisie shouted, and everyone moved down the table. The kids were having a blast, the tea and food were good, sang along with the music, moving down the table, and talking about kid things.

"Are you all having fun?" asked Maddie, coming into the room. "Yeah, this is an awesome party." said Rose. "You can throw a good tea party, Maise." said Deven. "Thanks." said Maisie. "And have something for you, Maisie." said Maddie.

Everyone looked curiously as Maddie pulled out small white box. "For throwing your first tea party, you've earned these." said Maddie, setting the box in front of her daughter. Maisie opened the box, and couldn't believe what she saw.

There was a yellow teacup shaped hat, and a pair of sea green gloves. She put them on, and stood up on her chair. "Now I'm a real Hatter." she said, and all her friends cheered for her.

* * *

That night, Maisie was so tired from her party, that she fell asleep right away. Maddie peeked into her daughter's room, and saw that she was still wearing her hat and gloves. Though she knew she shouldn't be sleeping in them, Maddie let her daughter sleep in her new things.

It made her feel proud, her daughter indeed had tea flowing through her veins, just like her and her grandpa.

**That's chapter 9, plz review and comment**


	29. The Tale of Two Birthdays

**Season 2 Chapter 8: The Tale of Two Birthdays  
**

A special day was coming in Ever After, it would soon be Sequoia and Ash Wood's birthday. The twins would be turning eight, and they couldn't wait because their birthday would be on a Saturday and they'd have a big party with all their friends.

"It'll be the best party of the year." said Sequoia, while the kids were at lunch at school one Monday afternoon. "I can't wait." said Owen. "When's the party again?" asked Spice. "Next Saturday." answered Ash.

"And as soon as we get home, we're gonna start planning it with Mom." said Sequoia. "Yeah, we get to tell Mom what theme we want it to be, what kind of cake, games, and decorations we want." said Ash.

The kids couldn't wait, they could already imagine playing games, eating cake and goodies, and singing happy birthday to the twins.

* * *

At their house they were going over what theme they wanted the party to be. "I have the perfect theme." said Sequoia. "What's that?" asked Ash. "A princess/prince theme, everyone will wear nice clothes. The girls will wear nice dresses and the boys will wear waistcoats, and nice pants. We'll ballroom dance and eat tea and crumpets, play pin the jewel on the tiara and have a flower scavenger hunt." said Sequoia.

"That's way too girly, sis, my idea's better." said Ash. "And what's that?" asked Sequoia, putting her hands on her hips. "My theme's a knight adventure theme. Everyone will wear knight costumes, we'll play games like going through an obstacle course, defeating the dragon, and we'll get down and dirty." said Ash.

"That idea's way to boy-ish, my idea's better." said Sequoia. "How's your idea better than mine?" asked Ash. "With my theme we'll stay clean." said Sequoia. "How can we have a fun party and stay clean, we have to get down and dirty a little." argued Ash.

Then the two got into an argument about who's party theme idea was better. Cedar was currently in her study doing some sketching, when she heard the call of duty. She sighed, and left the study. "Okay, that's enough." she said sternly to the twins.

Both Sequoia and Ash calmed down. "Now what is going on?" she asked. "Sequoia wants a prissy girl themed party." said Ash. "Ash wants to have a dirty messy themed party." said Sequoia. "Mom, tell her my idea's better." said Ash.

"No way, my idea's better." protested Sequoia. The two then started fighting again, and Cedar both her fingers in her mouth, and whistled. "All right, you know what happens when you two get into fights, to your rooms." said Cedar.

Whenever Sequoia and Ash got into big fights, Cedar sent both of them to their rooms, until dinner. "But Mom..." the two said. "To your rooms." said Cedar, sternly. The two knew that they didn't argue to their mother when she had that tone of voice, so they went to their rooms.

Even though they were separate, they still were upset with each other. At dinner, Cedar called them to the table, and they came, but sat on opposite ends rather than sitting next to each other. As they ate, Cedar sensed her kids animosity toward each other.

"Well, why don't you two pick out what kind of birthday cake you want? I went to Ginger's Bakery and she gave me these pictures of good ones." said Cedar, laying the paper on the table. "I want a chocolate cake." said Ash.

"I want cupcakes." said Sequoia, and the two gave each other death glares. "If you two can't find a cake you both agree on the only thing you'll be getting on your birthday is loaf of bread with honey." said Cedar.

* * *

The next day at school, the two weren't even speaking to each other. This concerned the other kids, usually the twins were always together. "What do you think is wrong with Sequoia and Ash?" asked Cameron.

"I don't know, I've never seen them act this way." said Maria. "Maybe they had a fight?" suggested Rain. "But those two never fight." said Kit. "Well I just hope they can work whatever is bothering them out before Saturday." said Winter.

Back home the two still couldn't agree on a party theme, and they continued to fight and argue. That's when Cedar had had enough of the bickering, she'd called both of them to the couch. "Now, since you two can't agree on anything for your party, I guess there's only one thing I can do." she said.

"You're not gonna say we can't have a party at all are you?" asked Ash. "No, you two will have two separate parties." said Cedar. The two got excited, that would fix everything. Sequoia would have her princess themed party and invite the girls.

And Ash would have his knight adventure and invite the boys. "You're having two separate parties?" asked Luna. "Yep, that way I can have my party and Ash can have his." said Sequoia. "But Sequoia, you and Ash have always had parties together." said Maisie.

"Well, this year is different." said Sequoia. "But we're Ash's friends to, won't he be upset if we don't come to his?" asked Rose. "He'll get over it." said Sequoia. "I hope you guys can make it." said Ash, as he handed out his invitations to the boys.

"Uh Ash, what about Sequoia?" asked Jake. "What about her?" he asked. "She's our friend too, and won't she be sad if we just go to yours and not hers?" asked Owen. "She'll be fine." said Ash.

* * *

When Saturday came the two had their parties ready. Sequoia was having hers in the living room, and Ash was having his outside. In the living room, everything was pink, and there were sparkles everywhere.

Outside there was an obstacle course, and the Cedar had left the hose on all night, so the ground was all muddy. Soon the kids arrived, the girls wore nice dresses, and the boys wore make shift knight outfits.

As the parties went on, the kids had fun, but it just didn't feel right not being all together. And neither the birthday girl and birthday boy was feeling very happy. "This is nice Sequoia." said Maria. "Thanks." she said a little glum.

"What's wrong?" asked Rain. "I just remember last year the party was more fun with Ash and the boys." said Sequoia. Outside Ash was feeling the same way. "Something wrong, Ash?" asked Jake. "It's just that the party we threw last year was more fun with Sequoia and the girls." said Ash.

Cedar who had been watching over the parties noticed that her kids didn't seem to be enjoying themselves, so they decided it was time for them to make up. "Sequoia could you come her for a moment?" she asked.

"Coming, Mom." said Sequoia. "Ash, could you come inside for a minute?" asked Cedar. "Sure, Mom." said Ash. She led the kids into her study. "What's she doing here?" asked Ash. "What's he doing here?" asked Sequoia.

"It's time for you two to make up, your parties will be waiting for you when you come out." said Cedar, and she left and closed the door behind her. The two were quiet for a moment, then the silence broke.

"Hey." said Sequoia. "Hey." Ash said back. "How's your party going?" asked Sequoia. "It's not that much fun, yours?" said Ash. "It's not that great either." she admitted. "Oh. I'm sorry, I said your idea was too girly." said Ash.

"I'm sorry I said your idea was too boy-ish." said Sequoia. "Well what do we do know?" asked Ash. "I have an idea." said Sequoia. The two left the study, and went to tel their friends that they were going to do something different.

They had combined their parties, and everyone was having fun playing pin the jewel on the tiara, going through the obstacle course, and getting dirty, playing battle the dragon, and doing the flower scavenger hunt.

Soon it was time for the cake. The kids gathered around the table, while Sequoia and Ash sat down. Cedar bought in a plate of chocolate cupcakes with pink icing with candles on them. Everyone sang happy birthday, and at the end of the song, the twins blew out the candles together, as they should be.

**That's chapter 8, plz review and comment**


	30. Winter's Book Trouble

**Season 2 Chapter 9: Winter's Book Trouble  
**

Winter loved reading books, and since her dad owned a bookstore, she always had access to them and new ones that came in. She read them at home, at school, on the playground, and when she was little, her parents read to her at night.

One day before school, she was helping her dad unload a new shipment of books. "(Sniffs), I love the smell of new books." said Winter, as she took some out of the box. "You and me both, Winter." said Alistair.

As she handed the books to her father, one book caught her eye. It was a book called "The Different Worlds of Ever After", she opened and saw the book told about the different parts of Ever After, such as the Dark Forest, the Mermaid Kingdom, and the Enchanted Forest.

"Winter, Winter." said Alistair. She snapped out of her reading, and looked up at her father. "Yes, Dad?" she asked. "It's time for you to get to school." said Alistair. "Okay, Dad, can I take this book to school with me?" she asked.

"Well, okay, but be careful with it." said Alistair. Winter put the book in her backpack, and followed her dad. At school Winter shared the book with her friends, and they too were interested in it. "Wow, this book has places not even I've heard of." said Maria.

"I know, what's the Mirror Realm?" asked Cameron. "It says here that the Mirror Realm is a special place behind mirrors." read Winter. "Yeah, that's where my grandma is." said Rain. "Okay, everyone, to your seats it's time to start class." said Mrs. Godmother.

"Yes, Mrs. Godmother." said the kids, and they went back to their seats. Mrs. Godmother taught them their daily lessons, and then it was time for recess and lunch. On the playground, Winter was finishing looking at the book.

"Hey, Winter want to play jump rope with us?" called Rain, referring to herself, Spice, and Rose. "Sure, coming." said Winter, she put the book in her backpack, and went over to her friends.

* * *

At lunch, Faybelle served the kids spaghetti, and they all sat at their usual table. "Hey Winter, can we see your book again?" asked Cameron. "Sure." said Winter, she reached into her backpack, but the book wasn't there!

"The book, it's gone." said Winter, digging through her bag. "It can't be gone." said Maisie. "But it's not in my backpack." said Winter. "When did you last have it?" asked Gabriel. "Out on the playground." Winter answered.

"Well we still have some time before lunch is over, let's go back out and look for it." said Maria. All the kids got up, and headed outside. "And where are you kids going?" asked Faybelle. "Outside to look for Winter's book." answered Kit.

"Okay, go on." said Faybelle. Outside, the kids had spread out looking for the book. "Well, it wasn't near the jungle gym." said Rain. "It wasn't near the swings or slide." said William. "Wasn't on the merry-go-round." said Fern.

"And it wasn't by the benches." said Owen. "Where else could it be?" asked Winter. That's when Ash came up. "Any luck, Ash?" asked Sequoia. "Well I have some good news and bad news." he said. "What's the good news?" asked Jake.

"I found your book, Winter." "That's great, but what's the bad news?" asked Winter. "Well, I found it out in the grass, and some deer was snacking on it." said Ash, he pulled out the book behind him, to show that it was tattered, covered with deer spit, and some pages had been ripped and corners bitten off.

"Oh no, my dad's gonna kill me." said Winter. "You could just say you lost the book." said Griffin. "No way, you can't lie to him." said Sequoia. "I'll just have to tell my dad what happened." said Winter.

* * *

When school was over, Alistair came to pick Winter up. Her friends wished her good luck, as she left with her dad. "So honey, how was school?" he asked. "Fine." Winter answered. "Did your friends enjoy your book?"

"Well actually I need to talk to you about that." Said Winter. "What's wrong?" he asked. Winter pulled out the book, and showed it to her father. "What happened?" "I'm really sorry, Dad. It must've slipped out of my backpack at recess, and then a deer got a hold of it. I'm really sorry." said Winter, looking really sad.

Alistair got down to his daughter's level. "I'm glad you told me what happened." said Alistair. "I really did try to be careful, and I don't know how it could've fallen out of my backpack." said Winter. "Maybe, that's the issue." said Alistair, pointing to her backpack.

Winter looked back, and saw stuff falling out, it turns out there was a hole in her backpack. "So that's how it happened." she said. "Well, I can see it was an accident, and we still have plenty of copies of the book back at the store. So why don't we go get you a new backpack." suggested Alistair.

"Good idea." said Winter. And the two went to go get Winter a new backpack.

**That's chapter 9, plz review and comment**


	31. A Rough Start

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another ever after high fanfic enjoy!**

**Season 2 Chapter 10: A Rough Start  
**

It was summer in Ever After, and the last day of school for the kids. "Now, I've had a wonderful time with you all." said Mrs. Godmother. "We did too." said Maria. "Yeah, you've been a great teacher, Mrs. Godmother." said Rain.

"And you've all been great students." said Mrs. Godmother. "We're going to miss you." said Winter. "Actually, I have a surprise for you kids." "What is it?" asked Jake. "I've been promoted to teach the 3rd grade, so I'll be teaching you all next year."

"That's awesome." said Griffin. When the final bell rang, the kids hugged Mrs. Godmother goodbye, and ran out the classroom.

* * *

About a week into vacation the kids were having fun playing together, staying up late, helping their parents with business, and just plain lying around. However one day something happened, that would disrupt Ever After's peaceful summer.

Apple and Daring had thrown a barbecue at their castle. The guys were by the grill talking about sports, the girls were sitting at the tables talking about gossip and fashion, and the kids were having fun playing.

Everyone was there, but Kitty and Kit had yet to arrive. "I wonder where Kitty and Kit could be?" asked Apple. "I'm sure she's on her way, she said she was coming." said Raven. Just then, Kitty drove up in her police cruiser, and she and Kit got out.

Kit ran over to the kids, and Kitty hurried over to the adults. "Oh, there you are Kitty." said Daring. "We were wondering when you were going to get here." said Bunny. "Guys, there's something really important I need to tell you." said Kitty in a bit a frantic voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Dexter. But before Kitty could answer, there was a loud clap of thunder and lightning, and the sky filled with black clouds. Frightened, the kids hurried over to their parents. "What's going on?" asked Fern, as she held on to Poppy.

"I don't know, sweetie." answered Poppy, holding on to baby Zack. Then a large tower rose up from the ground, and the face of the Evil Queen appeared on a screen on the tower. "Mom?" asked Raven. "Grandma?" asked Rain.

"Your mom got out of her mirror again, Raven." said Kitty. "Oh no." said Raven. "Attention Ever After, now that I am once again free get a look at the new queen of Ever After." she said, and with that she laughed an evil laugh, and more lightening came and the sky got darker.

"Everyone go home, get your bags, and report to the Ever After community center." said Kitty. Grabbing their kids, everyone went home. They quickly packed their bags with their clothes and necessities, with a few wants, and went to the community center.

* * *

In case of an attack from the Evil Queen, the citizens went to the community center. The basement was huge, considering underground was the best place to be. In the basement, everyone was wondering what had happened, and what they were going to do.

"What happened, Kitty?" asked Apple. "Apparently, while cleaning up her room, a maid accidentally broke the mirror, and the Evil Queen got out." Kitty explained. "(Groans), she's in her 70s, doesn't she know when to stop?" asked Raven, annoyed.

"The point is we need to stop her." said Blondie. "Not that I'm not all for that, but what about the kids?" asked Cedar. "She's right, we can't battle her and keep an eye on our kids." said Humphrey. "I think I may have an idea." said Cerise.

"What is it?" asked Bunny. "My sister Ramona works at a boarding house in Enchanted City. It's owned by Giselle Goose, and she keeps kids." Cerise said. "Enchanted City, but that's so far away from Ever After." said Duchess.

"Exactly, that's so far the Evil Queen won't be able to attack." said Cerise. "I don't know." said Sparrow. "Our old classmates are there, Justine, Melody, Lilly, Farrah, and Meeshell. Besides it's for the best interest of our kids." said Cerise.

The parents looked over at their children, who were still confused and scared about what was happening. So they decided that it be best if they sent their kids to Enchanted City. That night, they got their kids attention, and told them what they were going to do.

"You're going to send us away?" asked Maria. "Why?" asked Rain. "Now, now, don't think of it as us sending you away, you're just going on a vacation." said Daring. "It's for your own safety." said Rain. "But where?" asked Winter.

"Enchanted City." answered Alistair. "But that's so far." said Jake. "Exactly, there you'll be safe from this madness and chaos." said Hunter. "How long will we be there?" asked Fern. "We don't know." said Poppy.

"Why can't we just stay here with you guys?" asked Owen. "It's too dangerous, and the last thing we want is to see you all get hurt." said Humphrey. The kids looked at each other. "Uh, we need to discuss this, excuse us." said Spice.

The kids went to the other side of the room, to discuss the issue. "Our parents actually want to send us away for who knows how long." said Cameron. "But they did say it was for our own safety." said Kit.

"Yeah, besides our parents know best." said Rose. "And I've always wanted to see Enchanted City." said Gabriel. "Yeah, my Aunt Ramona and cousin Luke live there." said Luna. "So we'll go." said Maria.

The kids went back to their parents, and told them their decision. "That's wonderful, children." said Maddie. Cerise was the one who called Giselle, and told her that the kids would be coming next week.

The parents told them that the people at the boarding house were people they knew personally, and thought they were in good hands. Before next week, the families got ready for both battle and departure.

Dragons were gathered, battle armor was put on, and the kids got any things they had forgotten to pack originally. On their last night in Ever After, they struggled to fall asleep, they worried about being Enchanted City while their parents fought for their home.

But they knew that whatever would happen, they'd stick together, like friends do.

* * *

When Monday morning came the kids were taken to the train station by their parents. They'd be taking the 10:00 train to Enchanted City, and Ramona would be meeting them at the train station, and escorting the kids to the boarding house.

At the station, they all spotted Ramona by the gate. "Ramona." said Cerise. "Cerise." said Ramona. The two sisters hugged each other, and Luna came up. "Hi, Aunt Ramona." she said. "There's my favorite niece." said Ramona, and the two hugged.

That's when Ramona greeted her old classmates, and their kids. "Luna, can you introduce me to your friends?" asked Ramona. "Sure. Aunt Ramona, this is Maria, Rain, Winter, Jake, Griffin, Fern, Owen, Spice, Sequoia, Ash, Primrose, but we call her Rose, Deven, William, Maisie, Gabriel, Kit, and Cameron." Luna introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all." said Ramona. "It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Badwolf." said the kids. "And this is little Zack." said Poppy, introducing her baby. "Aww, he's a cutie." said Ramona, pinching the baby's cheek gently.

As 10:00 came closer, the kids said goodbye to their parents. "Bye, Mom, bye Dad, I'll miss you guys." said Maria, hugging her parents. "We'll miss you too, sweetie." said Apple, hugging her daughter. "Be safe, and have fun, we'll call you when we can." said Daring, also hugging her.

"Will you guys be okay, Grandma can be dangerous." said Rain. "Don't worry, Rain, we've fought your grandmother before and we can do it again." said Raven. "But you shouldn't worry about us, we'll be fine." said Dexter.

"You be sure to take care of yourself while in Enchanted City, Winter." said Bunny. "I will, Mom." said Winter. "And if you need anything just ask any adults." said Alistair. "Yes, Dad." said Winter.

"Be sure to do what the supervisors say, Jake." Said Hunter. "Yes, Dad." Said Jake. "Do you have everything you'll need?" Asked Ashlynn. "Yes, Mom." Answered Jake. "You two have fun while you're in Enchanted City." Said Poppy.

"We will, Mom." Said Fern. "And be sure to look out for each other." Added Sparrow. "We will, Dad." Said Griffin. "Are you sure I'll be okay in Enchanted City?" Owen asked his parents. "Of course, it's far enough away from the Evil Queen, and we know the people there." Said Blondie.

"And besides, your mother and I know what's best for you." Said Humphrey. "Okay." said Owen. "I'll miss you guys." said Spice to her parents. "So will, we but we want you to have fun with your friends." said Ginger.

"Yes, besides think of this as a whole new experience for you." said Hopper. "You two look out for each other." said Cedar to her twins. "We will, Mom." said Sequoia. "But who'll look after you?" asked Ash.

"Don't worry about that, all us adults we'll look after each other." said Cedar. "Are you going to miss me, Mom?" asked Rose. "Of course, I will, but we'll see each other soon." said Briar. "Now, Deven I know this is all a little scary, but everything will be okay." said Duchess.

"You promise?" asked Deven. "Cross my heart." answered Duchess. "How long are we going to be gone, Mom?" asked William. "I don't know, but as soon as we defeat the Evil Queen, we'll let you know, and the train will bring you back." said Holly.

"You have your tea, Maisie?" asked Maddie. "I got it, Mom, raspberry, lemon, and blueberry tea packets." said Maisie. "That's my girl, it's always important to have tea whenever you go somewhere." said Maddie.

"Will you be okay, Mom?" asked Luna. "I'll be fine, and you shouldn't worry, your Aunt Ramona will take good care of you." said Cerise. "I'll miss you, Mom. I love you." said Gabriel. "I'll miss and love you too, Gabriel, but remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder." said Cupid.

"Right, Mom." said Gabriel. "You be sure to be good, Kit." said Kitty. "I'll try, Mama." said Kit, giving his mom a big smile. Kitty returned the smile, and hugged him. "You be safe while you're away, Cameron." said Lizzie.

"I will, Mom." said Cameron. When the train for Enchanted City came, the kids and parents kissed each other goodbye, and Poppy gave Zack to Ramona. They got on the train, and soon they were on their way.

**That's the last chapter of season 2, keep an eye out for season 3, plz review and comment**


End file.
